MMX4: Innocent Blood: The unnoficial novelazation
by Emerald Mami
Summary: The fourth Reploid War is upon the land, but this time, there's no clear person to blame... who's fault is it?


Disclaimer: Use your brain. The only people I own are Chaos and Computo Cat, and Gold and Spikerose and anyone else you do not know. My sister owns Havoc (though she never uses her) and Capcom owns all other characters, like X, and Zero, and Iris... Also, NOT all events in this novelization were based on the game. Some were based on my sister's dreams... And some were my own ideas :P (Except the one where Iris makes a killing machine named fluffy). The song at the end isn't mine, either. (Sorry if you're expecting your character to show up in here, but it's a different story I haven't posted 'cause it's not the right time!)

Enough talk. Read. 

Prologue

Chaos sat in Cain's small office, messy after being remodeled from the Third War. She sat patiently as Cain told her that she was not allowed to leave for the next six months, and that she was under restrictions. So she had decided to blow up a jet. No big deal. 

She flipped her black, long hair (nicely put in a ponytail) behind her. She had two bangs which covered her face, and occasionally, her ears would slide upward and become a cat's ears. Other than that, she looked about fifteen, but had really lived for billions of years. So she said, but no one had any proof she wasn't, and she had some proof she was.

"Do you understand me?" Cain said, looking her square in the eye. Chaos returned the look, which starred him. Her eyes, usually bright and sparkly, were dim and empty. He looked away, unable to say what he meant to say. It was too hard. 

"What's wrong, Dr. Cain?" she asked, sighing. "I've blown up jets before, and this isn't the source of the problem." She started lifting his vase with her mind, utterly bored.

Cain stared her in the eyes, more intense than before. "The Repliforce. You've seen my notice, correct?" She lowered the vase.

"Yes," She answered without hesitation. "You're worried that another war will begin, and you want me to stay." She got up. "I understand. I will see if I can."

Cain sighed. "Thank you, Chaos. You are our best human hunter... One of our best Hunters."

She walked out. "You have no idea, sir. No idea."

Havoc knocked on the hotel room's door, sensing to see if her commander was in. Getting the room was one of his more brilliant ideas, and she had gladly helped. He opened the door. 

"Come on in," he told her, not exactly thrilled to see her. She did so, and looked around. The room was a mess, but that's what he was nowadays... Doppler had almost erased his program. She saw a map folded out, and a cloak hanging on a chair. The bed was poorly made, but the window had an excellent view of the city, and more importantly, the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. 

Havoc looked out the window. While it was taller than him, it dwarfed her. She was four foot seven, and looked about ten. But she was a _mean_ ten. "Nice view," she said, her eyes following an old woman on the street.

"Thanks," he muttered. "What are you here for? It draws attention to me."

She looked up at him. "Okay, then, I'll take my report, make it about 78 pages thick, and send it to you. _That_ would draw attention. Anthrax! Oh, no!!" She set down a datadisk. 

The man said nothing. 

"Jeez, everyone's defeated nowadays. General ain't listenin'?" Havoc asked, fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

"He's considering. I can see it in his eyes. But the Hunters... they can't know... if anyone found out..."

Havoc nodded. "Someone see you?"

"I didn't think so, but maybe someone did. It's hard to explain."

Havoc nodded. "Well, to brighten up your life, all Maverick Units are in place." She smiled. "Project 812 was a brilliant idea."

He nodded. "Yes. I can see why. Well, then, it's time for you to go." He pointed to the door. "Out."

She wrinkled up her nose and left. "Jerk."

Double stared at the big building. "Big," he muttered. 

"Oh, yeah," the hunter said next to him. "It gets bigger and bigger all the time. I hear you're going to work for Chaos?"

"I'm hoping to work for X," Double said, hiding a smile. He was actually brilliant, despite his looks and his act. He understood that Havoc and Chaos could not upset a "balance" and Chaos would eventually assign him to X. Not like he had ever _seen _Chaos. 

The two walked into the building. Double grinned.

"Iris! Don't run off like that!"

Iris gave a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, Zero," she said. "It's just..."

"What?" Zero asked. 

Chaos passed behind him, making funny faces. Iris laughed. Zero spun around to face Chaos. "Iris..."

"No, that's Iris," Chaos said, and continued walking. Zero sighed. Iris giggled, and leaned against a wall. "She's funny."

Zero turned. "For some people," he responded, trying not to blush. Why was everything so hard around her? Even simple conversation...

Iris smiled again. "I'm sorry for running off," she told him. "Thank you for the tour of the garden." Zero nodded, scratching the back of his head. "It was nothing..."

Iris looked up at the clock in the tiled hallway. "Oh, geez, I'm late!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Zero, I have to go home now..." She passed by him, and ran through the hallways. Zero waved as she ran off into the halls and disappeared.

"That girl..." he sighed happily.

"Meow," A voice agreed, coming from below. Zero jumped. 

"Computo," he breathed, "Don't do that to me, please. Where you watching?"

Computo Cat smiled as her video-screen showed the entire episode from walking in the garden to the clock episode. Zero hit his head against the wall. "God, I am so stupid!"

Computo shook her little green tabby head. "Meow," she argued.

Zero smiled. "Thanks. It's just... hard... around her." Computo shrugged and walked off.

Chapter one

"Long day?" 

Zero's eyes opened to see X sitting next to him. Zero gave a sheepish grin. "Could you tell?"

"Yes, Zero, a lot. You're blushing all over, and I found your helmet in the gardens." X leaned back, handing Zero his helmet.

"Heh...heh..." Zero shrugged, taking it. "Well, I showed Iris the gardens... she likes gardening, you know. And she fell in love with the pond and the flowers..." his voice trailed off, as gardening was as strange to him as wings were to humans. "What did you do today?"

X shrugged. "I trained some, then I helped out a relief group," he answered. "And then, Chaos asked me to help her in the Medical Unit, so I did. She showed me the ropes, and we helped a lot of people." He closed his eyes, thinking about it. 

"I think she likes you, X," Zero said, thinking.

"I don't think so. Maybe." X shrugged again, not noticing a pair of angry eyes behind the two.

"I think-" A voice said, from behind the two, "That for that comment someone is going to rest before you two."

"Aww... Chaos, I'm tired!" X protested, not bothering to turn around. 

"Aww... X, I don't really care," Chaos shot back, whacking him on the head. "And I'm in charge of this station, which happens to be miraculously empty." She smiled. "How about a few minutes until Computo comes out?"

"All right," Zero told her, "Go bug someone else." Chaos walked into the room coldly.

X smiled, but it faded after she left. "Cain thinks another war is coming," X told Zero. Zero's face paled. 

"Do you think Vile might come back?" He was tired of Vile, that was for certain.

"Maybe..." X looked up at the ceiling. "Vile didn't seem to happy to be there, though. He was obsessed with killing me." He involuntarily shivered. 

"Everyone's obsessed with killing you, X," Zero said. "Who knows, maybe even I will be someday."

X playfully punched him. "I doubt it."

Zero hit him back. "Maybe... if you keep harassing me like this, X."

The two soon got themselves into a fight, kicking up dust. They looked pretty comical, and Computo walked out and happily got "filmage". She later dubbed the video- "two hunters on crack".

"Ahem." 

The two looked up at Chaos, even though she appeared much younger, and grinned. Her eyebrows shot up. "Maybe X should go in first, hmm?"

X walked in, embarrassed, and fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow of the capsule. While he slept, he had a dream. 

There was a cathedral, or a base, or something, and inside were two shadowy figures talking. He recognized one, the General of the Repliforce, but not the other one. Why was he dreaming about the Repliforce? 

"It's about the Maverick Hunters, General," the cloaked person said, growling. "They are far too eager to please the humans, and continue to hut down the Reploids Do you believe they pose a significant threat?"

"...Perhaps..."

Lightning flashed. 

"You only know the truth, General," the cloaked man said. " Their sole mission has been to destroy any Reploids who fail to do as the humans order! It is in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you! You possess enough power to destroy them!"

"You are dismissed," The General replied.

"So..." Chaos said into the communicator, after Zero was happily secured into his capsule. "Fourth War is coming up, isn't it?"

Havoc nodded. "You won't believe what Sigma told me to do. He told me to stay." She looked away from the camera. Chaos gave a sad smiled. "Yes, I was asked the exact same thing. Cain really wanted me to stay."

The girls looked at each other. Chaos looked hopeful. It died. "We've done too much."

"I know," Havoc replied. "I'm sorry." She fought back a tear. 

"But... what will happen after this? This is a major turning point... along with the fifth war."

Havoc nodded. "This entire plotline was screwed."

Chaos nodded. "We stay, then?" 

Chapter two

Iris raced home. Her day had been fun, and she couldn't wait to tell Colonel all about it. The only problem was Chaos in her day, even just passing by. Colonel disliked Chaos, and it was probably because Chaos flirted with him without him realizing it. It was an insult to his dignity.

She looked up as rain fell overhead. Funny, she thought, it had been a clear-skied day this morning. She shrugged and raced across the lawn, avoiding the horse statue. The damp grass left little drops of dew on her shoes, which then slid off perfectly. Not even the lightning could bother her on this perfect day. She happily danced into the entrance, until she looked up and saw the clock- midnight. 

Oy. Her brother was going to kill her. It was such a long way from base to base, and she had decided to _walk_, no less. 

She quietly shut the entrance door behind her. Spikerose sat in a corner. "Well, Mrs. Happy-pants decided to come home after all. Tell me. Did you or did you not take a bus?"

Iris grinned. "Oh, Spikerose, I had a marvelous time!" She twirled around.

Spikerose's eyebrow raised. She was probably the only other woman in the Repliforce that liked plants, and roses no less. She was beautiful, and looked human. Her uniform also glorified her name: a rose outlined by spikes. Her boots had huge spikes up by her knees, and her main weapon, a thorny ring, was hung across her neck and waist in an angle. Her full uniform.

"You on duty?" Iris asked, guessing.

"Yes... I'm watching the General. Classified business. But, since jabber-man takes a while, we can talk." She winked.

Iris smiled. "Thanks."

Spikerose stood, her formal appearance forgotten at once. She raced over to Iris. "So... What's the wonder-man like?" she asked, exited. If one was like their friends, Iris would probably be a hyperactive, crazy, male-worshipping female who just happened to obey orders and forget all the above.

But Iris was not. She smiled. "Oh, he's fine, just like any regular guy."

Colonel walked down the stairs. Spikerose pointed at him absentmindedly, and said, "No, he's a regular guy." 

Iris blanched and Spikerose hit herself on the head, and then saluted. "I'm sorry, sir," she uttered. Colonel would have smiled, had his annoyance for Iris's tardiness not been in the way. He sighed. "Accepted," he said, then waved a hand. Spikerose stepped back.

Iris gulped. Being chewed out by her brother wasn't something that was considered _fun_. 

"Iris... you're late again. Zero can't be _that_ interesting, trust me." He smiled, showing he was more relieved than upset. Iris's hopes raised. Maybe...

"But, you are still going to have to repent," Colonel said., crashing Iris's hopes. "General's orders for anyone who goes past curfew hours."

Iris stuck out her tongue. "Iris," Colonel scolded, "You can't expect to get away with things. Now, go repent."

Iris left, and Spikerose sighed. Colonel turned to her. "Yes?"

"You two are real different, bub." She winked. Colonel rolled his eyes. He supposed he couldn't blame her for being stupid.

Iris slowly opened the door. The room was empty. She silently walked into the room and lit the prayer candle. She half-heartedly believed the bible, and flipped to the page marked for repenting. 

"Dear God," she began, but her eyes kept opening. She then shrugged and began reading the stories, and muttered, "Screw it."

As she was reading, she kept hearing voices. Slowly, she started listening to the conversation.

"-That fail to do as the humans order," the voice said. "It is in your best interest to stop them, now, before they turn on you! You possess enough power to destroy them!"

Iris's eyes grew wide, and she stopped even trying to focus on the bible. Who would want to destroy the Hunters? They weren't the best, sure, but they weren't evil...

Suddenly, the answer came to her. A Maverick. She wanted to run on the spot, but because she was supposed to be repenting, she flipped a page. 

"You are dismissed," the General said suddenly. 

"What?" The stranger asked, obviously upset. Iris quickly knelt and lit another candle. 

"I will not betray the humans," the General said. "Remove yourself from my sight." Iris began to pray, listening no more. 

"Oh, Dear God, I am really, really, really sorry for the evils I have done. I'll be good as long as this doesn't happen again... I'm really sorry, God."

The door flung open, and Iris could feel the stranger's eyes glaring with utmost hatred. All the laughing he had done had instantly stopped. She continued her prayer, trying to act ticked. 

"Please, forgive me of all my sins, in the name of the Son, Father, and Holy ghost." She crossed herself, and then looked up. "Can I not pray in peace?"

The stranger looked as if he was struggling not to kill her on the spot. "The bible was meant only for humans," he spat. "Reploids need not to partake of it."

"The bible, sir, is not meant just for humans." She stood up. "Perhaps you should try it." She spun out the door.

The stranger growled behind her. _She knows too much..._

"Iris!" Spikerose said, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" She ran up to her. "Quickly, now, we have got to hide you!" Spikerose stuffed Iris into a broom closet while she regained her posture. Iris heard the Stranger's footsteps. 

"Where did she go?" he asked curtly. "No one was supposed to be there."

"I believe that she was repenting, sir," Spikerose said calmly. "I think you should leave now."

The stranger began walking towards Spikerose. Iris could hear anger in every footstep.

"Now," Spikerose said, and Iris could hear her charging up. She had never seen Spikerose when she did, but she had heard tales of awe and fear. Iris didn't want to be the stranger when Spikerose powered up. 

The stranger turned and left, and Iris peeked out. Spikerose gave out a sigh and told Iris to go upstairs. 

Iris was never happier to obey an order in her life. 

Chapter three

Chaos knocked on Zero's capsule. "Get out, bedhead," she complained. "X can get out earlier than you."

Zero smiled and lifted the glass door. "Sorry, Chaos, I didn't know you hated sleeping in."

Chaos whacked him on the head. "You slept three hours more than you were supposed to, genius. It's the morning. I'm tired, and I'm cranky, and this sucks ass." She sighed and went back to the computer screen. "Forte was easier to cope with than with you."

Zero shrugged, not knowing who Forte was, and walked off. Chaos smiled. She had slept all through the night, and she knew Zero would apologize later. Heh. She was evil in her own little way.

"Day of the big war," she muttered. Shutting down the computer, she looked at the capsule. "Well, Mr. Wily certainly can't leave a creation in peace, no?" She sighed. 

She left the capsule, and went to her desk, flipping around a CD that had been in Zero's capsule, whistling innocently. It wasn't her fault he gave her a dying wish.

Double greet her. Chaos knew Double quite well, and even liked saying his name in Japanese, but still, he was a threat because he was very bright. Too bright for his own good.

"Hello, Mrs. Chaos."

"Miss," she corrected. "What can I do for you?" She pulled on a pair of glasses to go with her look. Her appearance was that of a fifteen year old, but mature enough to look twenty. Double gave a small smile. "Um... I was wondering... could I follow X for a small time?"

"You'll get your chance," she told him curtly. 

Double's face showed annoyance, but he began to leave.

"Hey, Double?" She opened a file, and Double turned. "Yes?"

"Lose some weight." 

Double left sulkily.

"Hmm..." Chaos opened a letter. "Oohh... I think Colonel is trying to hit on me," she told Computo, who had positioned herself by Chaos. The two laughed, knowing the day Colonel tried to hit on anyone was the day the Earth was invaded by aliens. 

"Meow?" Computo asked, looking at the letter.

"Oh... I am invited to a breakfast... along with X," Chaos said. "Yippee. A formal occasion, I'm sure. Why not have a nice breakfast before War kills everyone off?"

Computo blinked. "Meow," she stated.

"I know, you know, and Havoc knows... you're a good friend, Computo." Chaos scratched the back of Computo's ears. Computo was a robotic cat, but her origins were unknown. Chaos probably liked Computo because Computo had a mysterious air about her. Computo gave a smile, which was odd for a cat. 

"You're invitation, mam?" 

Chaos smiled. "Here," she said, giving it to the Repliforce member. X handed his as well. "I wonder what the General wants to talk about. It's not everyday that a Reploid needs to eat, much less get invited for a huge breakfast and dinner or whatever."

"Well, duh, X, I knew that." Chaos smiled. "I suppose I'm going to be eating the most at this party." She patted her stomach. "More for me."

"Formal Breakfast," X corrected her, walking inside the main hall. He froze. "..."

Chaos smiled. "Huge, isn't it?"

The main hall was big enough to hold a ballroom dance. It had a chandelier in the center, which was lit, and a long table at which a few Reploids were seated. There were huge, stainglass windows that were letting the sunlight in. There were paintings on the walls, and wooden engravery. The biggest "hall" X had ever been in.

"Thank you for inviting us, General," Chaos said, bowing. X did the same. The General stood. "Please, do take a seat."

"Thank you," X said. The two sat, X next to Spikerose, and Chaos next to Colonel (much to Colonel's surprise and annoyance).

"Damn," he muttered. Chaos patted him on the back, having heard. Colonel shot her a mean glance. She grinned, and pulled her hand away. Iris gave a small laugh. 

General spoke. "I would like to thank you for coming," General said. "As you know, there have been some difficulties in the past. I wish to talk about our problems diplomatically. I would like to introduce the Repliforce Members here."

"This is Colonel," Colonel stood, and the General continued, "Who is in charge of the main units."

The group clapped politely. "Then, there is Iris, Colonel's sister, who is our lead spotter." Iris stood, and Chaos could see how uncomfortable she looked. Iris and Colonel sat, obviously used to be introduced in this manner. 

"Then, we have Spikerose, who is in charge of Defense and Security." Spikerose stood, bowed, and then sat back down. X's jaw almost dropped. Spikerose was a legend in her own right.

"And lastly, there is myself." The General sat.

The Hunters looked at each other, wondering who would introduce each other, and then X stood. "Thank you, General, again, for inviting us," X said, bowing. "This Chaos, _our_ top spotter and our top Human Maverick Hunter," Chaos stood, and sat down. "And then there is myself." X bowed. 

"Let the breakfast commence!" the General commanded. 

Chaos noticed how little the Reploids ate. She ate as much as anyone, which surprised Colonel. Most humans wouldn't be satisfied with that little, but he let it slide. He'd talk about it later. Also, Chaos was well-behaved. She wasn't acting irrational, and she wasn't calling him Brownie. Iris found it quite amusing watching the Colonel wince every time she spoke.

"Chaos?" General asked. Everyone became quiet. She looked up at General. "Yes?" she asked quietly, as if she knew what he was thinking. 

"Is it true you have a Maverick as a sister?" He knew it was a rude question, but Chaos smiled.

"Yes," she said without hesitation, looking down. 

"How is it possible?" General asked, interested. 

Chaos looked into his eyes, and everyone grew even more silent, not even chewing. "Only is it possible," she began, "when a person begins to believe the impossible."

"Isn't that insanity?" Colonel asked. She turned to him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No, it is beyond insanity. It is the beliefs of children, it is the beliefs of miracles," she said finally. "It was the belief we had in each other that lead us to what we are now."

"Are you close?" the General asked, confused. No more questions, obviously. Not if she was going to answer them like she just did.

"Very," she responded. 

Colonel shut the door behind him, trying not to wake up his sister. He had talked with the Hunters later that day, and she was tired, and needed the rest. However, it was useless, because Iris called out from her room. 

"Chaos can't be that amusing, Colonel. Trust me."

"Yeah, well..." Colonel took off his helmet, revealing brown, ruffled-up hair that matched his sister's. "She's interesting."

Iris didn't say anything for a bit. 

"She called me 'Brownie', if that's what you're wondering." He then removed his hipgaurds, and placed them on the table. If he was right, Iris had taken off her skirt to lie down. Actually, the uniforms were a little much, in his opinion. He didn't see any point in wearing them, but because the General commanded it, he did so. 

"Hah! Told you so."

"What is up with you females and making men go crazy?" he asked, and took off his backplate and brestplate to reveal a plain white shirt. He laid them on the table next to the hipgaurd.

"What do you mean? You in love?"

"No! I tried to explain to Chaos that I wasn't meant to fall in love, and she said that the experiment was a bunch of crap."

"And...?" Iris said, sounding hurt. The experiment being called such wasn't something new.

"I retorted it wasn't, and she said emotions can't be written or programmed. Personally, I think she's damned well right. Not about the experiment, but of the emotion bit." He sighed and he lay down on the couch. "But maybe the programming stresses what we feel."

"Maybe," Iris said, "But I think you're going a bit whacked on it. Sounds like you're falling in love."

"Or not," Colonel shot back. "I can't believe such an idea."

Iris went silent again, but then said,. "Hey, Colonel?"

Colonel shut his eyes. "Is this another 'how do I look in this dress' question?" 

"No. You know the meeting last night? Well... I think the General was meeting with a Maverick."

Colonel's eyes shot open. "Iris, the General wouldn't meet with a Maverick."

"But..."

"I'm serious, Iris," Colonel said, shutting his eyes again. "It was probably a dream."

Chaos sighed as she walked into the training arena, filled with rookies. Whoever was in charge of assignments would be in pain soon. She disliked this group of rookies; smart-mouthed kids who knew absolutely nothing. 

"Hey, look, it's the Chaos bitch!" someone whispered.

"Ryo, how good of you to complement your mother," she retorted, glaring at him evilly. "As from now on, this miserable group is under my lead." The group suddenly became quiet. Chaos didn't usually have a unit to train, but she started out by showing who was boss. The group paid attention as she walked around them.

"Well, well, well," she cackled. "I suppose you came here for dreams of fame or fortune? To be like your heroes?"

Double watched her from the glass window above. She certainly got to the point. Not to mention she had their attention, looking like an evil witch, and acting like one at the same time.

"Well?"

There were nods from most, but a few didn't nod. Chaos didn't bother pointing out their faults. "X and Zero are our best Hunters, no doubt about it."

Dragoon joined Double. "Ohh. Chaos is giving the 'talk'." Double said nothing, watching her. Dragoon folded his arms against his chest, watching. Each time was different, but the class got the point- she was in charge.

Chaos held up a Maverick Bunny Rabbit. "This is a Maverick which I caught this morning," she told the group. "Why is it bad?"

"Because it hurts humans," one Reploid said. 

"Because it attacks Reploids!" a human cried out.

Chaos smiled, and threw the bunny up in the air. "Whatever happens to Mr. Bunny is not the point," she replied, as the thing exploded in the air. "We are here to discuss what defines a Maverick."

Dragoon suddenly became more focused.

"If a human and a Reploid get in a fight, is it a sign that the Reploid is a Maverick?" The class nodded in response. 

"Even if the human aggravated the Reploid to a certain point?" the class suddenly stopped. Chaos wasn't playing by the rulebook. 

"Yes, well, that's what I thought." She pointed to a picture of Sigma. "See, this guy? He's called Sigma. We know Sigma is a Maverick, right? Why?"

A young huntress raised her hand. "Because he tried to wipe out the human race," she said.

"Whoo. That's right." Chaos responded. "Any Reploid who wants to wipe out the Human race for _no good reason_ is considered Maverick." 

The group took a mental note. 

"And then any human who wants to wipe out the human race for no good reason is labeled as a phsicopath. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander Chaos."

"How'd your class go?" X asked her, as she got in line for food.

"It was awful. But somehow I ended up with an entire unit of Rookies." She sighed as the cook slammed slop onto her plate.

"Brilliant." She muttered. "Slop at its finest."

"Hey!" the cook shouted at her. "Better you die than someone out on the field!"

"You aren't feeding someone out on the field," Chaos replied, and walked over to an empty table. X joined her, not having anything to eat. Then again, he didn't need to. 

"So, Chaos," he asked, "What's with your class? I have one too, now."

Chaos laughed. "Oh yes. Cain is still mad at me for blowing up a jet. He knows that I'd have to stay if I was training rookies. Pretty much, I train this bunch for eternity- hopefully, with some improvement, and a little 'Master Roshi training' on them, they'll be as fine a bunch as Zero's unit."

X raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I'm just supposed to teach my bunch the ropes." He watched as Zero walked in, madder than ever. The lunchroom fell silent, and all eyes turned on the angry Crimson Hunter, walking in Chaos's direction.

"This isn't another Iris episode, I hope," X muttered to Chaos. Zero sat down next to him, not hearing. He stared at Chaos evilly until she finished swallowing her food and gave a grin. She handed him a piece of paper and Zero took it angrily and left.

"What was that?" X asked, watching Zero's retreating back.

Chaos smiled. "I hid a thank-you note Iris had sent him," Chaos said, laughing evilly. "When he found out... well, he came here. I suppose he's going to try and kill me later."

Chapter four

Chaos rushed through the hallways of the base, trying to get to the Navigation area. She carried with her awful news. Double followed her, acting clumsy. She spun around. "Go find something to do, Double," she told him sharply. He nodded and then walked off. Chaos began running again.

She slammed the door to the Navigation room. There was an eerie silence. "Um... Miss Chaos," A hunter asked, "are you all right?" 

Chaos shook her head. "There's a huge Maverick attack in two places. I'm going after Stingray in the ocean, and send all available units to the Sky Lagoon."

Everyone stared. "You're kidding, right?" Another Hunter asked, by the name of Ginger. Chaos drew her sword, her ears turned into Cat ears, and the group knew she was deadly serious. 

"Okay, I'll sound the alarm," Ginger said, and the first Hunter nodded. Chaos ran off faster than anyone had thought possible for a human.

"Zero." 

Zero opened his eyes to a figure surrounded in bright light. "Who are you?" he demanded, getting up.

"My masterpiece." The figure offered no explanation. 

"But... who are you?" Zero said, getting angry. 

"After him!" the figure snapped. "He is my nemesis! Our rivalry... is what gives me motivation in life! Now, go! Destroy him! That's an order!"

"Wha?" Zero asked, confused. He began to run to him, but was stopped by a pounding buzz in his ears. It was driving him crazy, and deep inside he knew the images would follow. His brain... oh, the agony! He was on fire! His head was being pounded by a hundred pound weight on each side! He could barely open his eyes, let alone stand! 

Then, the images came. At first, he thought them to be delusions brought on by the maddening sound, but they were always the same. Bleeding Reploids, Designs, Plans, the figure, and Sigma. There was small comfort in that image. 

He saw blood on his hands, and for a moment- he loved it. The feeling was eerily familiar, and his veins felt as if they were filling with ice.

Then he woke up. The capsule had opened. "Emergency!" A voice rang out. "Emergency! All Maverick Hunters on call assemble immediately!" the call repeated himself.

Zero sighed. "That same dream... again." He then shook his head, got up, and ran out the door- and never looked back. 

Chaos greeted both X and Zero. "Damn," she muttered. "We've got two attacks at once. You two are in charge of the Sky Lagoon, at location 5567. I get Stingray, who's attacking the city."

"By yourself?" Zero asked.

"No, I believe the Repliforce will be joining me shortly," she answered, and then teleported out. X and Zero didn't hesitate, and did the same. 

"Iris! Iris!!" Spikerose pounded on the apartment door. "Damnit, IRIS!!!" 

Colonel opened the door. "Iris's unit was called to the Sky Lagoon," he said, placing his helmet on. Spikerose shook her head. "That's what I need to talk to you about," she told him. "_She_ was called to Sky Lagoon. The rest of her unit was called to the attack on _this_ city."

Colonel froze. "That can't be all."

Spikerose shook her head. "We've received word that the main tower is going to fall."

X rushed onto the highway. It was short, but it got him into the upper part of the Lagoon tower. Swarms of bees greeted him, along with spike wheels. X had no trouble blasting them, and gave the occasional jump. He thought back to training.

But training did not prepare him for the fear. The fear that washed over him as the dragon swiped at him from above. The fear when Computo told him that the tower was unstable. The fear of watching the Humans running out. 

X ran into the generator, hoping to solve the unbalance and the swaying. To his relief, X saw Dragoon. 

"Dragoon! Great! Please help me stop the tower!" X smiled until Dragoon turned around. In his arms was a beaten child. X for a moment thought that Dragoon had been saving the child.

"Help me," the child said, and then fainted. Dragoon shrugged. "I can't... it's to late X! You should be smart and run!" He teleported out.

X's fear returned into him. "No..." Suddenly, X transformed. 

"HELLO??? HELLO? IS SOMEONE THERE, DAMNIT?!?!?!?!?"

"X, this is Computo Cat. What's wrong?"

"Computo..." X choked, but then transformed again. "GET EVERYONE OUT!!! THE TOWER'S GONNA FALL!!!!"

Zero stood among the rubble. Everyone on the Hunter mission had, at least, been saved... but the humans... they were dead everywhere. He stopped for a moment to pay his regards, and then was back to himself. "Damn it! These Mavericks will pay... I swear!" He started running.

It's not everyday that half a major city is wiped out. 

"Zero, wait!" someone called after him. Zero ignored the call and began to run. He began slashing at everything that moved, and moved in a rage. He kept running and dodging...

-and fell. 

He cursed as his left arm hit the wrong way. "Shit... I think it's broken..." he fought back waves of pain as a new problem emerged: the walls began closing in. He walked back in horror. Squish. There wasn't any way he could climb up. 

Suddenly, he was lifted up. He barley made it, and heard the walls collide as he passed over. 

Chaos stood before him, silent and meditating. "Quickly, Zero. I will fix your arm, and then promise me... you won't look back."

"Weren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"The Repliforce is handling Stingray. I hope they can reach an agreement... some sort of Maverick trouble, and Stingray got there first." 

"Umm... Okay..." Zero nodded, and suddenly, oh, glory! The pain was gone. Zero was overcome with relief and gladness, and continued running. His ears picked up a scream of pain, but he did as Chaos asked and didn't look back.

He ducked through a tunnel, which, to his relief, showed the Maverick responsible. "What the-" he breathed. It was one of Repliforce's! 

"How... how is that possible?" Zero asked, walking out. His eyes stared at the Dragon. It was huge. It was quick. 

It was tormenting someone.

"Iris!" he yelled, rushing over to her. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Iris nodded, obviously not thinking straight. "Zero... did you come to save me?"

Zero searched for an answer, his brain switching off automatic to manual. "...Yes," he responded, "Hang on."

Iris looked up. "A huge Maverick appeared and..." she trailed off, too weak to say any more. 

Zero nodded. "Stay here, Iris. I'll handle it!" He dashed forward, showing himself to the Dragon. The Dragon squealed in delight and then flew up high. 

"Is this really one of Repliforce's?" Zero asked. He activated his saber, ready for attack. "I don't have a moment to spare! I have to defeat him, or else..." he didn't want to think about the consequences.

The Dragon dashed down on top of him.... literally. Zero was pinned to the ground, and the dragon opened his mouth...

With a heap of effort, Zero rammed the saber into the mouth of the beast. Blood spilled all over, and Zero threw the beast's arm off him for a second. He retrieved his saber, and ran to Iris. 

Sparks flew from the dragon as he walked over to the two, slowly and unsteadily. Zero raised his saber, when the two heard a yell. 

"How DARE you!!!" 

The person then jumped onto the dragon's head, and thrust what looked like a huge spike into the head, not caring about the roar of pain the dragoon gave. The dragon began to explode, and the figure jumped away, flipping. Zero lost sight of the person, and covered Iris. 

Debris fell all around them, scorching the land. Whoever the person was, Zero thought, they were pretty angry. 

Finally, when the hot chunks of metal stopped falling, Zero picked up Iris and began walking to the recovery station, which had been set up as he was leaving. 

He met Gold, the leading Medical officer. "Here," he told her, and Gold looked at Iris. "My God," Gold said finally, "That is the ugliest dress I ever saw."

Zero whacked her on the head. "Look," Zero told her, "Can you heal her?"

Gold sighed and nodded. "I ain't the leader of the Medical Unit for nothin'," Gold replied. She drew a stretcher. "She's not too badly hurt... thank God. We'll have to transport her to Repliforce's Med. Bay, though... eventually."

Zero nodded and watched as Gold walked off. 

"Zero!" A voice called from behind. "Long time no see!"

Zero turned to see Colonel, running up to him, with a woman behind him. The two friends hugged, and then released each other. 

"Colonel! What are you doing here? This place is a mess!" Zero stared at the woman. She wore no helmet, amazingly, and wore a ring with thorns for protection, besides the basic armor. She waved as Zero recognized her as Spikerose. She probably hit the dragon, he thought. 

Colonel's face took on a more serious look. "I've come to saver my sister Iris." Zero watched as his friend actually looked worried. "I only hope she's okay..."

Zero smiled. "She's fine!" he reassured him. "I just rescued her!"

Colonel smiled, too, relieved. "Thanks, Zero, I owe you one..."

Zero nodded. Then, his thoughts took a turn for the worse. Why _had_ the Repliforce's dragon unit gone berserk? And on top of that, Cain's memo entered his mind. Cain was on the verge of proving the Repliforce was behind the Mavericks.

"Colonel... I have a question for you..." he noticed Spikerose had left. Colonel turned. "Did you attack this unit?" 

Colonel looked hurt and indignified at the same time. "What are you talking about!" colonel demanded. "Repliforce came here for help! We _weren't_ involved with the attack!

Zero dug into the ground with his boot. "They suspect you've become a Maverick..."

"What!?"

_Please let this work..._ If Colonel agreed, this could end all debut about the Mavericks and Repliforce. "Disarm and come with me to the HQ."

"I'm afraid I can't," Colonel said coldly, taking a step back. "Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you, Zero!" His face was red. 

"They'll think you're a Maverick!" Zero argued, trying to persuade Colonel.

"So be it!" Colonel turned. "The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Goodbye, Zero!" Colonel began to run.

"Wait, Colonel!" Zero cried after him. "Listen to me!" Colonel was gone, Zero realized. "Damn! This isn't good, Colonel! They may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks!"

Chapter five

The next day, Colonel was awakened by a knock on the door. He hadn't slept well, but got up to answer it. He peeped through the peephole, but no one was there. However, the knocking came again.

"Hello?" he opened the door, somewhat annoyed. 

Chaos stood there, holding Iris, who was unconscious. But apparently, Iris wasn't wounded. Chaos walked in and started for Iris's room. Colonel watched, utterly shocked, as Chaos smoothly navigated through the apartment as if she lived there, making it to Iris's bedroom and then sat Iris down. Chaos came back out.

"What are you doing?" Colonel asked. Chaos smiled.

"I'm returning Iris. Gold healed her wounds, but couldn't make the trip. I volunteered to, of course." Chaos began to walk out.

"Um... Chaos..." 

Chaos turned. "Yes?"

"Thanks," Colonel muttered. Chaos smiled. "No problem, Colonel." She walked off. Colonel shut the door behind her. Relief filled him as he replayed the scene in his head. Iris was all right. Chaos certainly could be a great friend. 

Iris was still asleep, so he put on his uniform to go report to the General.

"Are you sure?" General said, finally.

"My information was quite reliable," Colonel replied, unmoving. "The Maverick Hunters regard us as Mavericks."

General sat quietly. "This was not sparked by your dignity?"

"No, sir," Colonel lied. "But you know how the Hunters get. They won't stop until every one of fall, dead."

General sighed. "Very well. I'll call for a meeting."

The Colonel nodded, then bowed. "Thank you for your time, sir."

"Anytime," General replied, sighing. What had they gotten themselves into? 

"That's it!" Cain roared. "How dare they!"

The laboratory staff covered their ears, annoyed. Hopefully, the old man would die soon- and leave them in peace. 

X entered the room, looking around. "What did you want to see me about, sir?"

Cain pointed to a small room, then stormed out. X walked in, only to find Zero, Chaos, and Gold standing there watching the holoscreen.

On it was General.

"Brave soldiers of Repliforce," General began. His face was all over the city, on every monitor. " We have all been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans. We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace. We will build our own nation of Reploids. But remember, this is neither about insurrection, or rebellion against our human creators. This is about out liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights, and our own survival. Together we will build our own nation, a sanctuary for all Reploids, our own Utopia. Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce!"

The crowd, in which the General was surrounded by, cheered. Cameras floated around, and then the Colonel stood to speak. 

"I too share the General's sentiments," Colonel stated. "Take heed, we have no other choice. Let us fight vehemently, with courage and pride, without fear, for we are the Repliforce!" He raised his hand, swayed by the emotion. "The most powerful army in history!!"

The crowed roared. 

Inside the hotel room, the commander laughed. "The General has finally taken action!" he congratulated himself. "And now, my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out!"

"No.." X uttered. "How could they do this?"

"We've been ordered to scramble, in about thirty minutes," Gold told him. "Infilitry units are already on their way. You, Zero, and Chaos are going to take on the big bosses."

X said nothing. Zero watched him. "There isn't another way?"

Gold pointed to Cain. "No. That man is a rock." Chaos cursed. They started to walk away, but Chaos noted Zero was frozen. Something was coming live. Chaos looked at the TV, then cursed again. 

Iris was being chased by the Media. 

"Is it true you work for Repliforce?" One reported asked. "Are you and Zero really going out?" Another said. Chaos blinked. Havoc must have let that "slip". She wasn't in the apartment. Now, she was above the very building that Iris was under. Iris tried to hide her face, and Chaos threw down a smoke bomb, and leaped down. She landed perfectly, and smiled. Being immortal had some advantages. 

"Iris," Chaos told her. Iris looked up. She had been crying. Chaos spat on a camera. "Media," she muttered. "Iris, teleport to your base. I'll handle them."

Iris nodded. When the smoke disappeared, she was no where to be seen. However, the Media wasn't disappointed- they had someone else to press for questions.

"Excuse me!" Someone cried. "Do you work for the Repliforce?"

"I'm a Hunter," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you Media types to stupid to see the patch?"

The people gawked for a second, and then began asking more questions. But they were too late, and Chaos had disappeared. 

Back at the Lab, Chaos reappeared next to Zero. "That was fun," she said sarcastically. "You want a turn?"

Zero raised up his hands. "No." he walked out, but stopped before he turned. "Chaos... thanks," he told her.

"We must find our own morality in this world," she said, shrugging.

Chapter six

"Yay." Chaos rammed a book onto the computer panel. Suddenly, for whatever reason, images of the Mavericks stood out. X and Zero watched her, trying not to make her angry. 

"What's our assignment?"

Chaos let out a smile. "Well, you both get spotters!!"

Zero groaned, and X pounded his head into a wall. Chaos laughed. "I don't think they're that bad." The door opened, and Iris walked in. "Hi," she muttered. Zero froze. "Iris! What are you doing here?"

Iris looked down. "My brother Colonel started the coup..."

Zero sighed. "I know..."

Iris looked up. "Please, don't fight against him! This must be some kind of mistake!" 

Zero turned away. "They've occupied several cities already. As a hunter, I must stop them."

Iris looked fallen. "Zero!"

Zero cut her short. "I must go now!" Chaos motioned for Iris to cut the sob-story.

She sighed, and then nodded. "All right. I'll give you your mission. First, you must go to the Jungle and destroy the weapon under construction. Next, you must go to the Bio Lab and investigate. Then, you destroy the lab."

Zero nodded. Iris took a breath and then continued. " In Cyberspace, a bug has corrupted the network. Chaos and I will help you dive into it and exterminate the virus." Chaos tried not to give an evil grin. "That's all we know for now," Iris finished.

Zero nodded. "I'll be on my way. I'll go to the jungle now." He walked out, and Iris took a seat next to the videoscreen.

X watched helplessly. Chaos broke his concentration. "Bada-bing," she told him, and in walked a fat, chubby, and yellow Reploid. 

"...Who are you?" X asked.

"Call me Double, the rookie Hunter." He took a deep breath. "My liege, the Repliforce has begun the coup!"

X nodded. "So I heard." 

Chaos shot a worried look at Iris. Because she was here, it might cause a big commotion between the two groups. But Iris seemed to be managing okay. Even the media was scared of her now.

"Sir, you've been given the order to scramble."

"Right! I'm leaving now!" X ran from the room, leaving the three in a shocked state. Double looked at Chaos. "Kind of eager, isn't he?"

She ran past him and into the doorway. "X, you stupid!" she called, driving him backwards. "You need your mission first!"

X stopped and blushed. "Whoops. Sorry." he walked back.

Chaos nodded. "Double will fill you in."

"What are you doing?" X asked, noting Chaos wasn't dressed in her full battle armor. Chaos waved a hand. "I'm taking charge of the base for a bit," she replied. "We can't seem to find the Commissioner." She walked off.

X walked in, to find Double waiting him. "Right. What's my mission?" X asked. Double held up a stack of papers. "Dragoon of the 14th unit is a traitor. Locate and bring him back to hunter HQ." 

X nodded sadly. "Is that it?"

Double nodded. "It seems so, but remember, we're scrambling. New orders will come in." X ran off. 

"He found me," Dragoon muttered, watching X dodge the volcano's natural traps. Havoc shrugged. "You expected what?" 

Dragoon smiled. "I will fight him, now. It will be perfect."

Havoc rolled her eyes. "Everything's about killing X," she muttered. "Very well. I'm going to watch, you know."

Dragoon nodded. "Of course." He paused. "Tell Cyber goodbye for me." He walked out, leaving Havoc frozen. How could she have missed that? Chaos would have picked it up...

"Okay, then." She flew up to her perch in the wall, giving her the perfect view. Her reports often left her in these dangerous situations... because she could come out fine. Havoc leaned over, curious. She was probably the only Maverick with sense. How about killing humans, but _not_ fighting X or Zero? Even her best friend, Berkana, didn't have that much sense. 

Sure enough, X stormed in- with a Ride Armor, no less. _And_ he had found one of Dr. Light's capsules. Havoc smiled. Brilliant.

X didn't move, and Dragoon smiled. "X... you've finally arrived."

"Dragoon!" X called out from his armor, obviously upset. "Why did you betray the HQ?"

Dragoon gave a short, humorless laugh. "Heh... you'll have to defeat me first." Dragoon motioned with his hands to "bring it on".

X still remained in the Ride Armor, confused. "But...we're allies." 

"Whoo," Havoc muttered, "You're allies. Like that matters!" She then turned herself invisible, watching more.

Dragoon stopped, thinking of what to say. What had Chaos said?... "Any Reploid who wants to wipe out the Human race for _no good reason_ is considered Maverick." No good reason... bingo. 

"You're so nieve," he spat at X, trying to sound evil. He paused. "Listen closely. I _let_ the Sky Lagoon fall! And I'd do it again! Hahahahaha!!!" Dragoon was inwardly pleased with himself. He really _did _sound like a Maverick. Havoc and the commander would be pleased. 

The truth was, nothing would have saved Sky Lagoon, but he really wanted to fight X. Nothing would stop him, not even his otherwise good name being destroyed. 

"What?!?" X demanded, crying out. "No! Those were innocent people!! You're not Dragoon! Just a Maverick!"

Dragoon couldn't have been happier. Now, he would fight X at full strength! "You got that right," he taunted, egging X on. "Power up, X! It's time you showed me what you can do!"

X's face held the utmost furry. He attacked with the ride armor first, and slashed at Dragoon. Dragoon winced as the beam hit his shoulder. He then smiled, and held back his head...

And blasted the armor with fire at full force. X ducked beneath the seat in order not to get burned. When the flames appeared over, X got up, and looked around. 

Dragoon was nowhere to be seen. 

"Huh," X said, jumping out. "I guess he got cowardly at me..."

_BOOM!!_ X spun around to see Dragoon smashing the Armor into the ground. 

"No, no, X," Dragoon taunted, "Just you... and me." Dragoon powered up. X's face paled, and he began blasting at Dragoon. The shots hit, but Dragoon was unfazed. Then, X saw the fire and Dragoon's head held back, and barley jumped up the wall in time. Dragoon hissed and pointed upwards. X gulped as he realized he was cornered. The only way to safety was _through_ the flames. X cursed, then let himself drop. 

Suddenly, X was immersed into intense heat. Fire surrounded him on all sides, singeing his armor. X grimaced as smoke filled his lungs. 

Then, as soon as it came, it was gone. X coughed, his ventilation systems pumping out the smoke. The effect looked quite comical, smoke coming out of X's nose and mouth. With more effort than what he originally thought would be, he charged up his X buster. 

Dragoon smiled. He had intentionally stopped the flames for this reason. X let the shot fly, and Dragoon was knocked back into a pool of lava.

X walked up to the pool. It was still. He sighed as he turned around. "I'm sorry, Dragoon," he said, thinking the battle was over. 

"Wrong!" A voice said behind him. X froze. Dragoon went on. "Do you think I'd be the leader of the 14th unit if I was _weak_ in lava or fire?"

X began charging up another blast, and spun around. "This will teach you!" he yelled. Dragoon jumped the shot. 

"I'm not impressed, X," Dragoon taunted. He let out a mighty roar, and a meteorite knocked X onto the ground. X groaned and saw a crack in the armor, revealing computer systems hard at work. _That_ would be hard to fix. He charged up again.

"I'm sick of this, Dragoon!" he roared, letting his emotions pump into the shot. It hit Dragoon full in the chest, splitting him in half. His lower half then exploded, metal flying everywhere.

X covered his face, watching. The explosions died down. 

"You...are...strong...X," Dragoon's head gasped. X could hear the voice box's whirling, dying down. 

X couldn't help the tears that slid down his face. "Such a waste..." he muttered, trying not to sound harsh. "Why, Dragoon?"

"Always...wanted...to fight...you," Dragoon wheezed. He struggled to pronounce the words. "Then...he...appeared...and..."

"He appeared? Who!?" X demanded. 

Actually, Dragoon meant to say 'she'. Havoc was the one who first approached him, but the commander _did _convince him about what to do. It didn't matter now...

Dragoon now struggled to say things in complete sentences, so X could work out the pronunciation on his own. "told me to work for Repliforce, to goad you into fighting..." he breathed.

"You did it just so you could fight me?" X asked incredulously. His mouth hung open, unable to say anymore.

"... was worth it....for a final duuuuuuuueeeeee..." Dragon's voice faded away. 

"Dragoon!" X yelled. "No!!!!" 

But it was too late. What was left of Dragoon exploded. X warped out, crying, carrying Dragoon's necklace.

Havoc jumped down, turning visible. "Pathetic," she muttered, searching through the scrap, looking for the control chip. She already knew Dragoon's weapon chip was in the necklace, but she also knew the blueprints of Dragoon were in the control chip. 

"Ah. Here it is." Havoc tucked it away in her pocket, sighing. She looked up at the sky. "Well, it's not a clear day, if that makes you happy," she muttered, and teleported away as the rain began to fall.

Web Spider slowly fidgeted around. "Spikerose, I can handle him." 

Spikerose looked up. "But you cannot protect the enigma on your own," she argued. "It's still under construction. It would be best if we both ganged up on him."

Spider's face grew furious, but he tried to repress it. "I know Zero quite well, Spikerose," he told her quietly. "I worked with him, remember? Also, you know I am good at ambushing. You know my strengths, Spikerose. I ask this favor of you."

"We cannot afford to lose you," she told him. "But all right, if you insist. I will leave and help the General prepare." She warped out, showing she wasn't in it for glory. 

Spider nodded, and looked at a small picture, of him and Zero. the two were saluting. They were innocent at that time, Spider thought. It was so sad the two would fight now. He knew Zero, and he knew Zero's weakness. But Zero's strength came from his anger. It would be a hard battle, but Spider thought that he could win, if he tried. Also, his units were slowing Zero down, giving him damage. 

The doors hissed open. Web Spider let himself fall down to greet his visitor. Zero was surprised to see him. Spider took advantage of the silence. "Ah... Zero. I've been expecting you."

Zero's big wide gap closed shut. "Spider? You work for the Repliforce?"

Spider grinned. "Yes... I lead a renegade unit now."

"There's still time, call off the coup!" Zero pleaded, not wanting to fight his friend. 

"No," Spider said coldly. "I know where my loyalties lie."

Zero choked, but readied his beamsaber. "Very well," he said, draining any emotion out of his mind. It was a technique he used that stopped any hesitation in a blow, or made him suffer a mental dilemma. 

Spider was well aware of this technique, and he had scratched off any hope of Zero going easy on him. He climbed out of Zero's sight or reach. Zero looked around, ready for an attack. Spider waited... and waited... there! 

Spider let himself fall down ontop of Zero, knocking him down and damaging him. Then, he threw his web, an electrical brilliance that would freeze any Reploid for a short amount of time. Zero grunted as he struggled to get free, and Spider climbed back up. 

5....4....3...2...1!

Spider jumped down as soon as the web disappeared. Zero slashed with his saber, knocking a leg off, but that was about it, and another limb regenerated in its place. Spider threw another web, which Zero dodged, and climbed back up. 

Even though Spider didn't seem wounded, the missing limb had hurt him. He didn't regenerate without wasting energy, and not that quickly. He sighed as he realized he had misjudged the odds- he was in favor of losing.

Zero looked up, waiting for Spider to fall.

_Plan B,_ Spider thought. He jumped down to the middle of the battlefield, and spread a big web around him. Zero reached out, only to be shocked. "Damn," he uttered. 

Spider grinned as he fired four mini-spiders. Zero yelled as they attacked him and then exploded. Spider began to move around. 

"No you don't!" Zero yelled, and leaped into the air. The two locked vision for a second, and Zero felt sorry for his friend. Then, he threw down his saber and cut of Spider's head, trying to ignore the screams of morality behind the action. 

Spider exploded. 

Zero's eyes watched as Spider's hat flew up in the air. He caught it, and slowly smiled. "I'm sorry..." He teleported off. 

But it wasn't over. The lower part of the room was engulfed in flame as the web backfired and sent sparks. The jungle green caught fire, and smoke was sent to the top of the ceiling. 

And slowly, the picture cracked, and was involved in flames.

Chapter seven

Chaos greeted the two with mugs of hot chocolate. X took it, and muttered a quiet "thanks". Zero drank it in one gulp, as if it was a beer. Iris and Double had one each as well. 

Chaos watched as lightning illuminated the sky. X thought he saw a tear. But then, it was gone. The Immortal showed little emotion. She pointed to the capsules. "Drink that and rest," she ordered them. 

Double shook his head. "Sorry 'bout that, Chaos, but X has new orders- this time in Repliforce's Snow Base. I've been there, I can help him."

Chaos nodded. X sighed and finished the rest of the chocolate. "What did you put in there?" he asked finally. 

"My little secret," she said, smiling. "I modified it slightly to help you guys recover faster, without losing energy fast as well." She turned to Iris. "You wanna take a break?" Iris nodded. "I guess so... but..." 

Zero walked into the capsule, handing the hat to Chaos. "You take it," he told her sharply. Chaos nodded, and Iris's eyes dimmed. Chaos powered up the capsule and shut the door. 

Iris walked in. "He... did...he..."

"He killed Web Spider, if that's what you're asking," Chaos told her, walking out. "You'd better go back and see your brother. I'll fix up a teleportation tube. Zero's next mission will be at night, so rest up."

Iris nodded. "Go ahead. I'll get my papers in order here."

X watched Iris go back to her computer screen. He sighed, then turned to Double. "You're sure you know where this base is? I'm a little injured here." He pointed to his boot. Double nodded. "Of course!" he then ran off.

"Wait!" X called after him. "Where are you going!" 

"To the bathroom!" 

Double ran through the hallway, and then entered a storage closet. "Calling Sigma..." he pressed his communicator. 

"Hiya! Commander can't come to the phone right now, so you're stuck with... Havoc!" Havoc giggled, then growled. "What's up?"

Double repressed a groan. "He's looking for that Iris bitch," he told her.

"I know," Havoc said. "You've seen her, haven't you?" She sounded ticked, and Double heard a scream of pain in the background.

"Yeah. And X and I are going on a mission together. When do I kill him?" He gleefully asked the last question. Killing X...

"Don't make any sudden moves till the Repliforce starts evacuating the planet," Havoc told him. "And you'll only draw attention to yourself by killing Iris. Chaos would expose you."

Double growled. "Very well." He walked out, ready to go.

X limped along, following Double. "Thanks," he told him, after the two stopped to rest. Double watched in inquiring. "Is Chaos's chocolate in effect?" 

X smiled. "Maybe... I can't really tell. Somehow, I get the feeling it will work when I _really _need it." X sighed. "But what's the point?" he asked, the smile gone. "There's no point in fighting. The Repliforce is fine on it's own... there's no need to fight."

Double stopped. If X didn't fight.... "Yes, there is!" Double responded, looking innocent. "Please, X, listen to me. If you don't fight, this new weapon they're building here would be used against the humans! We've got to halt the production!"

X shook his head. "Talking can halt production."

"But... ho... I know I shouldn't be telling you this, X," Double said, "But intelligence thinks that there is a weapon that Repliforce would use to wipe out the humans. If it activated, there wouldn't be anyone left. Isn't _that_ worth fighting for?"

"..." X nodded. "Lead the way, Double."

Iris walked around the base. "What do you do here for fun?" She asked Chaos. Chaos wondered how Iris had leeched onto her. Perhaps she was afraid of fighting with Zero. 

"Um... Good question. I train a stupid, smart-mouthed unit. Zero's usually working out or training, X is doing some volunteer game, but a regular person? Good question."

Iris sighed. "I usually have friends to talk to," she muttered. Chaos blinked, thinking about it. Most of her friends were guys, X and Zero, and whoever else. 

"Um... yeah. Well, we're also in a Code Red, chick. You wanna watch Zero train?" Chaos shrugged. 

Iris shook her head. "War isn't something pretty," she said finally. "I don't like it. I'd rather see peace and harmony."

"Well, I'm not quite a peace-and-harmony gal myself, but there's no reason not to watch him train."

Iris didn't say anything, more of a silent protest than anything else. Chaos nodded, understanding. "Okay. We'll go to the lounge and see what kind of poker is going on... you any good?" 

Havoc stood, invisible, inside the ice palace. She watched quietly as the gates hissed open. She had told Double not to come in with X, and Double respected the order. 

X walked in, shakily. Chaos's magic was working. Frost Walrus stopped. "They sent a kid like you after me? I promise to end this quickly..." he threw spikes in X's direction. X dodged, but barely. 

"Well, then, X," Havoc muttered, "I guess you're going to have one hell of a time." X fired several shots from his X-buster, none which seemed to have any effect. Walrus smiled and jumped over him for the final blow. X went with his instincts...

...and fired a huge magma uppercut. 

"What the...?" X yelped, as Walrus was lauched into the ceiling. He dashed out of the way, but Walrus was ticked. "Well, then... you brat..."

Walrus gathered up all the energy he had, and then forced it into the shape of a giant icicle. X fired at it, hoping to smash it first. The shots broke the ice, sending it flying. Walrus's hands flew up to his face.

The dust cleared down, and X saw blood spurting through Walrus's hands. Havoc sighed. It was over.

X charged up, and then fired. Walrus was forced into the wall. Sickeningly, X saw that Walrus's eyes hadn't been hit.

Between them was a huge ice shard. X gagged, and then collasped.

Walrus's eyes dimmed, and he exploded. 

Havoc covered her mouth through the dust, watching. "This is gonna be a big report, Sigma," she said. She dropped down and watched as Double ran in. 

"Ha...havoc..." he gasped, as X was getting up. Double threw himself between him and X. "I won't allow you to kill him!"

"Don't be a fool!" X yelled, getting up. "You wouldn't ever beat her!"

Havoc smiled, and winked. "Well... if that's what I was after. But killing you isn't in my list of things to do, X, and I'm searching this here rubble for..."

Two chips lifted themselves out of the mess. She took them, and tossed one to X. X caught it, curios. "Thanks," he told her.

"You earned it," she said, and bowed. It was her teleportation move, and she was engulfed in a black light. When it was gone, so was she.

Double turned to X. "You know her?"

"I've fought her. She's Chaos's sister."

Double thought. "Who won?"

X's face turned red. "Chaos had to save me..." Double laughed.

Iris walked into the entryway of the base. Her ID was checked, and she was allowed through. She walked up the stairs to take a quick rest. There wasn't really anyplace she could go, and she wasn't comfortable in the Maverick Hunters. Chaos had played her poker, that was true, but sensing Iris was homesick, she fixed up a teleportation tube to the base.

Colonel wasn't in the apartment when she entered it. She shrugged and walked off to her room, taking off her poofy skirt and boots. She put on a pair of shorts instead, and walked around barefoot. 

Her room was a normal-sized room, but it had one bed, and a garden in the side of it. There were plants all over, especially the iris flower, with its five petals dancing around. There was a rose in the middle, one of Spikerose's, and Iris took _good_ care of it. 

Iris sighed and flopped down on the bed. It was very long day, and she wasn't going anywhere in her goal. 

The door slammed open. Iris retreated to the back of her room, knowing it was Colonel. She gave a shudder. 

"IRIS!!" 

Iris looked out. "Yes, brother?" 

"How dare you!" He stormed over to her room. 

Iris paled, but stood straight beneath her brother. His eyes were bulging. "I'm trying to stop the Hunters from fighting," she told him. "And I have contacts."

"That's not going to help! I refuse to let you go anymore!" He slammed his fist onto the table. Iris jumped. 

"It's not your choice, brother," she said. "I'm sorry."

He was about to say how much it really was his choice when there came a knock on the door. Colonel turned, knowing that knock. Iris winced, and watched as the knock grew louder.

Colonel opened it, not at all surprised to see Chaos. Chaos whacked him on the head. "Hiya, Brownie!"

Colonel streamed. "What right do you have to call me brownie?" he demanded, turning red. 

Chaos looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Well, what right do you have to control your sister? I make you a deal. I'm her happy contact, getting her in and out. I'll stop calling you Brownie if you let her be."

Colonel's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't trust you with my life."

"Ooh, says the proud ignorant child who can't think quick enough." She jumped as the Colonel threw a punch. "You had no reason not to go," she said finally.

Colonel turned. "They had no right to suspect us for being Mavericks."

Chaos shrugged. "I'll take care of her, Colonel. You have my word. But, she's also gonna be independent here. I'll make sure she's not shot or something."

Colonel sighed. "All right." He turned. "But she had better be on the shuttle when it goes into space."

Iris paled, but Chaos nodded. "Hey, I can only do so much," she said. "Okidokie. You got a deal?"

Colonel nodded. "Deal." He fumed out.

"That was mean, Chaos," Iris said, finally, making sure he was gone. "He didn't really gain anything from the deal." 

Chaos shrugged. "I need your brother's permission, just so he doesn't worry about you, Iris. He cares about you a lot." Chaos paused. "You guys are special. You're identical. Almost the same. One soul in half."

Chapter eight

"Luke..."

Zero opened his eyes. Chaos was standing with his beamsaber, making Darth Vader noises. "Luke.... I am your father...."

He opened up his capsule. "Chaos, what did I tell you?"

"Nothing, Luke," she said, still acting like Vader. Zero whacked her on the head and she handed him the beamsaber obediently. Iris watched, laughing the entire time. 

Zero blushed. "Chaos, you knew she was here?"

"Umm... yes." Chaos smiled and bounded ontop of the capsules. The capsules were maybe six feet tall, but to someone who's power is only limited by their mind, it was nothing. Chaos pointed to the window. "You've slept long enough. You and sugar-plum over there are going to go track down Split Mushroom."

Iris almost snarled. "I never liked him much. He's enjoying this war far too greatly." Zero nodded. "I thought intelligence didn't know who was behind it," he said, looking up at Chaos.

"Whoops. I let something slip. Oh darn, the world is going to come to an end." She smiled innocently. "And, by the way, Commissioner was found. Cain was yelling at him. Gold took a full beating from Cain, and then took him to the hospital. In his old age he seems to be _gaining _ memory."

Zero cursed. "Well, I guess that makes no sense..."

Iris nodded. "Maybe we'll be at peace." She sighed hopefully.

Chaos snorted. "Sweetheart, the only day any world will be at peace is when creatures of free will are gone."

Iris said nothing, knowing Chaos was probably right. Chaos sighed. "Anyway, I've gotta watch over you two and watch over X. He's gone to sleep in his own room, you know... not in for the 'quick rest'."

Zero nodded. "Split Mushroom... I wonder why he was given that name..."

Chaos made a choking sound that sounded a lot like a laugh and a cough.

"And he wants you to test Zero's abilities," Havoc finished. "He'd talk to you himself, but the Hunters are running amok, and he can't risk it."

Mushroom nodded. "As you wish," he said. "Or, rather, as he wishes. So... who's died?"

"Spider, Walrus, and Dragoon," Havoc said curtly. "You'll be next if you're stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Mushroom shot. "So there."

Havoc stuck out her tongue. "Oohh... you new Mavericks are driving me crazy... Berkana would kill you in an instant."

"Berkana's not here, is she? So there." 

Havoc smiled, not upset. "But someone is..." she faded away, turning invisible. Mushroom jumped down. 

"You interested in a real challenge?" 

Zero spun around. "Who's your commanding officer?" Mushroom shrugged. "Never mind that, it's time to fight!"

With that, he jumped up in the air and started spinning around Zero. Zero looked up, surprised, but soon little versions of Mushroom surrounded him. They began punching him as the Original watched. Zero slashed them all, and ran straight for Mushroom. 

Mushroom jumped up in time to avoid Zero's attack. He started spinning, and hit Zero on the head. Zero fell back, but recovered quickly. Both Mushrooms were running at him. 

_Both?!?_

He shook it off and started slashing the closest one, trying destroy it. The Mushroom grinned as it threw back its fist, slamming it into Zero. Obviously, Zero was on some drugs, either from the spores that Mushroom constantly released or from the clonk on the head. The other Mushroom took its turn, punching Zero silly.

Zero closed his eyes, (while still being punched, mind you), and opened them again. 

_There._

For tiny second, the far back Mushroom flickered, meaning the real Mushroom was attacking him. Zero drew back his saber instinctively, and smashed it into Mushroom's body. Zero's mind suddenly went white blank.

When Zero came to, his saber was glowing and cackling with electricity. Thinking it was malfunctioning, he turned it off, ready to fight with his hands and Z-buster.

Mushroom lay dead.

Zero watched as the "blood" poured from Mushroom's body onto the titanium flooring, which was covered in weeds and grime. Mushroom's eyes were hollow, like a mannequin. 

Zero pressed his teleporter, and was gone in an instant. A figure watched, along with Havoc. 

"He was expendable."

"Everyone's expendable to you," Havoc snapped, and jumped down. Hunters were already storming in. It would be only a matter of time before they found Mushroom. Havoc grabbed the control chip. She smiled as she realized how much it would play in the future. But for now, she remembered, the present was in order.

She jumped up to the figure, and the two teleported out.

Chapter nine

Knocking softly, Chaos opened the door. X lay down in his bed, not asleep, but tired nonetheless. Chaos silently tapped him on the shoulder. X didn't move.

"Hello, Chaos," He told her, sighing heavily.

"Hello, Mr. X," she said. "Guess what? We found something strange out in the wilderness of the Jungle, kind of similar to what you found in the heat of the volcano."

"Pain?" X asked, not moving. "Death? Destruction? Innocent people going crazy?"

Chaos resisted the urge to hit him. "No, something you're wearing."

"A Capsule?" X asked, sitting up. "Really?"

Chaos nodded. "And of course, it only activates with you around. So, bozo, get your butt out of bed and go talk to your father."

X paused. "How did you know?"

Chaos walked towards the door. "I know because I do," she responded. "I know all. So..." She stuck her tongue out. X laughed, knowing Chaos understood. 

The next day, Chaos walked into X's classroom, also her own. Both classes were merged, and she had the duty to teach them, even in an emergency. She growled and slammed her teacher's coursebook onto the desk. The class snapped to attention. 

Chaos gave a wild grin, then settled down. The class stood, bowed, then sat back down. Chaos waved a hand. "I'm naturally American," she said finally. The class looked at her, confused. Chaos didn't look American, and besides, the country fell many, many years ago, one hundred or so. 

"So if you are confused, ask a question. It is acceptable to me."

The class sat still, stunned. To ask a question to a teacher! 

Chaos stood. "First off, we are here to learn about the history of the human race. Why, I have no idea. But it started off with Caveman and Cavewoman, and they fell in love, and had children."

Someone snickered. Chaos walked over to his desk. "And then the Humans got better. They built _you_," She said very clearly and painstakingly slow. 

The Reploid nodded. Chaos whacked him on the head. "Good. There is some thanks, I believe, but as a child to a parent- thank you for creating me. However, most humans want more than 'Thanks, Mom!'. They want others to do things for them. The human psychology is strange. They would rather sit at home than do work. But some wouldn't."

She stood at the front classroom. "There is an exception to every rule, and most generalizations, _especially_ when it comes to the human race. And the same is true of Reploids."

A hand raised in the air. Chaos nodded. "Nakiko, you would like to be the boldest of your classmates? Very well. What is it that you seek?"

Nakiko took in a breath. "I have heard tales of someone called Rockman," she said. "And someone called Megaman. And Protoman. And Blues. And Roll. And Forte, and Bass. They also had free will. But how, if X was the first Reploid?"

Chaos smiled. "Ah. First off, many of them haven't been translated properly. Rockman and Megaman were the same. Protoman and Blues were the same as well. Forte and Bass were the same. They, of course, are dead now." She sighed. "There are four different types of machines: Robots, Androids, Cyborgs, and Biroids. Robots cannot think for themselves, and have no chance of being human. Androids, I believe, are made to look human, while Cyborgs have real flesh. I don't think there's much difference between and Android and a robot, though."

The class stared intensely, totally amazed by the subject. 

"Biroids are Robots that have souls, and the soul was not written into the programming." She looked at Nakiko. "That is what those four robots, or biroids, had."

"But then what is a Reploid?" she asked, still confused, although things were making much more sense. 

"A Reploid can also think, feel, and make decisions for themselves, without obeying the three laws," Chaos replied. "But it is in their programming. There is no such thing as a Biroid Maverick. They have programming, but it gives way to the soul. With you, the soul and the programming are one. They are the same."

"What about the Erasure incident?" Another voice asked. "With the DNA and the souls as one?"

Chaos rubbed her head. "All right, all right." She breathed. "Let's see.... okay. A Reploids DNA is much like a Reploid's complex programming. There are two sets: The basic programming which allows you to operate, and there's a level on top of that, the complex, which allows Reploids to think. Their emotions. And, that program is often changing, because each Reploid, like a human, goes through several different stages in emotion and grief and crap. So, the reason many Mavericks are Mavericks, or Irregulars as they are also known, is because Cain couldn't understand many of the emotions that X had gone through. His program had changed from what Light originally designed it to. Cain also didn't understand the 'two set' programming."

The class stared googol-eyed. "I think you're making it up," Ryo said finally.

Chaos smiled, then bowed. "Ryo, I think not. I have lived amongst many things, included Reploids. I learn quite quickly."

The bell rang. "Everyone but Ryo is excused," Chaos said, watching as the class scrambled from their seats. 

Ryo stared evilly. "I can't move," he said finally.

Chaos nodded. "Of course. Well, in five seconds I'll be called somewhere, and then you're free to go."

Chaos watched as Ryo began counting the seconds, each one passing slowly. Suddenly, there was an announcement.

"Megaman X and Zero, please report to observatory deck. Megaman X and Zero, please report to observatory deck."

Ryo glared at her. 

"Two... One..."

"Will Chaos please report to observatory deck. Will Chaos please report to observatory deck."

Iris sighed as Chaos walked in, with Zero and X following behind. Double spoke. "We've received a message from the X-hunters," he said.

"No, I'm sorry Double," Chaos told him, "I think you're a little behind on the times."

X smiled. "Bad message, huh?"

Double nodded. "Sir, you have a message from the Colonel!"

Iris froze. "No, Zero has one."

Chaos laughed. "That's right. I think Spikerose is behind X's. Let's see..." She bent down by a computer console. She typed something in. "Yup."

Iris sighed. "Great," she muttered. Now _two_ people she cared about were acting stupid and flying into battle. 

"Here it is..."

Zero looked over her shoulder as she called it front. There was the Colonel's face, calm and quiet. Iris could tell he was mad, but it wasn't like him. He wasn't always like that.

"Zero! I'll be at Memorial Hall! Be there!"

The message ended, apparently when something called to his attention. His head spun- but the movie was over. Zero was a bit puzzled, but nodded. It was a sign that Colonel had more important matters- an insult to him, but not anyone else. Probably because no one else knew about it. 

Iris spun around in her chair, almost knocking Zero over. She stood. "Please, don't go Zero! Don't fight him!"

Zero growled. "This is a matter of personal pride now. There's no avoiding this... I must go."

With that, he ran out of the room, leaving Iris very much teary-eyed. Chaos placed her hand on her shoulder. "Show Spikerose's message, Double."

Double nodded, then called up a blank message. Spikerose's face was hidden beneath a vail of darkness, but you could barely see her mouth. 

"X! I'll wait for you at Repliforce's Gardens! Make sure you show up on time!"

Chaos's mouth grew small, showing obvious surprise. "Ooookay..."

Iris looked up at her. "Can you give me a quick ride?" 

Chaos grinned. "Youbetcha!" She called her car keys to the front and the two ran for the garage.

Double watched them leave. "The gardens... Sir, it must be a trap! That's in the center of the Base!"

X nodded. "I know... But I'll meet her nonetheless. Probably she wrote over Colonel's original message, when he wanted to battle us both."

Double shook his head. "It's still a trap, sir! I won't let you kill yourself!"

X shook his head. "If Spikerose is who I've heard, she'll be settle."

Colonel walked in front of the platform which stood in the middle of the hall. It was build especially for General, and according to his size. Many designers had gone crazy trying to figure it out. 

He had been walking around for some time. 

"Colonel!"

"What?" Colonel looked towards the voice, seeing Zero standing there, Beamsaber readied. Great. Colonel had wanted to just talk.

"I'm disappointed in you, Colonel!" Zero jumped down and slashed. Colonel, who had expected this, dodged with grace as Zero missed. Zero struck again, only to have the same thing happen. He cooled down a bit, just enough for Colonel to say something.

"What do you think you're doing?" His hand edged towards _his_ sword. Zero didn't notice. "It's not to late... stop the coup now!"

Colonel stared, realizing Zero mispronounced 'coup'. Hadn't he heard the word often enough? Well, one thing was for sure. Nothing, not even friendship, was going to stop the Repliforce from leaving into space. They were like a big family. Zero wouldn't understand. "Never."

Zero's face flickered with annoyance. "If that's your decision... Prepare yourself!"

Zero charged, and Colonel blocked the blow. The two weren't at full strength, of course, not wanting to hurt each other, but that wouldn't stop Zero from _hurting_ him.

Again, Zero charged. Again, Colonel dodged. Colonel put all emotions aside and the two started fighting.

"Stop, Please!"

Colonel closed his eyes, knowing what Iris would say. She didn't understand his pride, but he swallowed it. He opened them again, almost afraid to face his sister.

"Brother, please!" Iris raced up to the two. Zero watched, blankly. Iris's hands fell together, a sign she was really upset. "Don't you remember? Zero saved my life!"

Colonel could not argue this point. He sighed. The two were even, Zero attacking Colonel and Zero saving Iris's life. He stormed off, angry. 

"Very well, then, I'll spare your life for now. But next time..." he smiled to himself, "there will be no mercy."

Iris turned to Zero, almost begging. "Zero, please! Don't fight with my brother! If you do, I'm afraid that one of you will end up-"

Zero jumped down, also angry. He clenched his fist. "Someone... must... stop Repliforce," he told her, not facing her. 

Iris made a little cry in her throat. "Zero..." 

Zero walked away, passing Chaos on the way out. He looked at her. "Get out of my sight." 

Surprisingly, Chaos was in no mood to take crap from anyone, not even Zero. She whacked him over the head. "Screw your pride, dude," She said. "Maybe you should think the next time you have an outing."

With that, she disappeared.

"ID not accepted."

X kicked the machine. "I know!" He inserted it again.

"ID not accepted," It repeated in a monotone voice.

"I'm a Hunter!" He told it, kicking it again.

"I know," the computer told him. 

Chaos walked by him, not surprised. "He's here to see Spikerose," she told it.

"ID accepted," it said cheerfully. X blinked. 

"Oookay..."

X raced into the gardens. Spikerose sat there, tending to the roses. She looked up. "Ah, yes, X. You step on a plant and I'll kill you. Understand?"

X nodded, shocked. Spikerose was obviously maddened by something. "You wanted to see me..."

"Ah. Yes." She stood up, and faced him. She was only two centimeters taller than he was, but the two seemed to make a difference. "Why are you killing our officers?"

"Why are you building a weapon that can destroy the Earth?"

Spikerose stopped. "What? We aren't doing anything like that! All we want is peace! You Hunters refuse to give that to us!"

X shook his head. "You're building a weapon that can destroy the planet! Don't lie!"

Spikerose growled. "I'm not lying!"

X nodded. "You are!"

Spikerose's ring started spinning. Quickly, X realized the only chance he had to get out of there alive was by calming her down. 

She was powering up. Many legends told of Spikerose's powering up, and how no one alive had seen her in her ultimate form.

"Maybe you don't know it," he said, thinking quickly. Spikerose's ring slowed down a little. 

"I think I would." It started going faster.

"I don't want to fight you," X told her, "but I will if I must."

Spikerose stopped. She smiled, and became normal. "All right, then, X," she said. "I want you to know that if this continues, the Repliforce will fight to the death. Have a nice day."

Chapter ten

Zero sighed as he flopped down on his bed. Chaos had every right to treat him the way she had. Still, his ears were still ringing from the blow. She had lost control for a second, as had he. She was angry. There was nothing worse than her being angry.

There was a knock on the door. Zero sighed and got up, answering it. Chaos stood there, only with cute cat ears. She was going "hunting" as she called it, when she searched for Mavericks. Most knew her by this face. Her uniform was a cross between her own style and the recommended version. She had two shoulderpads, and boots, but she had made her own chestplate, and also wore a somewhat mini-skirt. She hated the female dresses that they were all forced to wear.

"I'm sorry for whacking you on the head. It must still hurt." She bowed an apology. Zero bowed his. "Umm... How's Iris?"

"Iris is upset, you bonehead," Chaos replied angrily. "Don't fight with my brother!" She mimicked to utter perfection.

"..." Zero couldn't think of a response.

"And of course, you do." She sighed. "You Reploids... you have so much to learn, still. Anyway, that's not the problem. Peacock is getting closer to wrecking the Global Network. Cain's favorite site, Nekkid women, recently fell, so you naturally get to go out and fight. Iris is with her brother, and for tonight, Computo will be your spotter." She bowed. "And I am so going with you as well."

Zero nodded. "Of to work..." He sighed.

Chaos grinned. "Being a 'Special A Class Hunter' is soooo much fun..."

Computo looked at the screen. "Whoo. It's going to be really difficult to put you both into Cyberspace. Especially Chaos."

Chaos thought. "Well, what if I become a Reploid for a while?"

The two stared blankly. "You aren't and can't," Zero told her finally. Chaos shrugged. "Tell that to Gold," she said. 

Gold was always angry over Chaos's data scans, probably because they made no traditional sense. She was both Human and Reploid? She both dead and alive? Cat and Human? What?

Computo nodded. "Middy has installed a program, thank goodness... but it has a lot of errors and flaws that I can see. However, I'm not tampering with it. Look what happened to Cain."

The two nodded. Middy died many years ago, along with his twin brother, Techno. They were in a small battle that Sigma was behind... as usual. 

Computo was small, as big as a housecat, and simply stood on top of the controls. She knew them like a dog knows its bone. Computo sighed. "Stand on the platform, and we'll see what we can do."

The two obeyed perfectly, and sure enough, the "teleportation effect" soon took care of them. When they arrived, the two looked around. It was in an uproar.

"Zero! Don't move!" Zero froze, not daring to take another step. Chaos held out a wristband, and placed it on his wrist. "This is a counter, one you can see. Peacock is testing your abilities. You need to get through a gate was fast as you can- without much damage."

Zero nodded. "I understand. We'll split up, then, right?"

"Duh," she told him. "I'll admit, I haven't been to _this_ Cyberspace... it's all very interesting."

Zero nodded. "I'm off. Good luck to you!"

"Whoo? Dr. Light? You home?"

A hologram flickered, and Chaos stood there. "Hello? Light-boy?"

The hologram was not please. "Chaos..." it groaned. "You're here to pick up X's armor part?"

Chaos snorted. "No, I was here to pick up my Chibby." Dr. Light groaned louder. "Don't remind me," he said, sighing.

"Did. Actually, yes. I E-mailed you about it." She folded her arms against her chest. "And you know quite well I did. X needs the part, and I'll carry it to him. Even better, I'll teleport it out."

Light nodded. "All right. No funny business. Your sister tried to whack this capsule open."

Chaos scratched the back of her head, laughing. "She does that, doesn't she? Oh well."

The hologram disappeared, and a helmet fell down onto the ground. Chaos waved a hand and it disappeared. She bowed her thanks, and then continued walking, singing a tune.

"sometimes feel the fear of uncertainly, stinging clear... And I, can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear take the wheel and steer." She stopped. A Reploid, strangely enough, was dangling up in the air. Cyber Peacock was having fun tormenting him.

"Ahoy there!" Chaos grinned as a sphere of energy shaped in her palm. "I'd let the boy go, Cyber."

Cyber turned around, holding the smart-mouthed Ryo. "Oh, really? I'd not."

She let the sphere fly, hitting Cyber straight in the chest. Cyber stuck out his tongue and teleported off. Chaos caught Ryo as he fell.

"Well, you have _some_ explaining to do, brilliant boy." 

Ryo looked up at her, staring at her angrily. "I hate you Chaos. I had him." 

Chaos's eyebrow raised. "You had him, yet you where helpless and dangling by your feet. How?"

Ryo sighed, anger gone. "Sorry. It's just... well... you saved my life... and I wanted to kill you. I was going to ambush you, when Cyber Peacock caught me." He looked away. "I'm really, really sorry, Miss Chaos."

Chaos placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm immortal. You can't kill me that way. I'm not a Reploid, usually. You can't steal my soul. So I'm unkillible, and I guess I can be unlikeable."

Ryo nodded. "I supposed I'll be washing toilets for a month?"

Chaos shook her head, and Ryo's heart jumped. 

Chaos grabbed him by the hand, and they started running. "Try a year."

"Evil.... Eeeviiilll...."

"Shut it, Havoc," Cyber told her, taking a swig of her healing potion. "I'm in no mood to talk."

Havoc chuckled. "My sister beat you up again?" Cyber glared at her, which Havoc supposed was a "yes". Havoc shook her head. "Well, Zero's on his way."

Cyber nodded. "I've been watching him. He's succeeding quite well. But after all my twenty levels, he should be worn out."

"Twenty?!?" Havoc paled. She waved her hand, and most of Peacocks level's disappeared. Zero barged in though the door. "Maybe... but it appears he's here." She turned invisible, but left a ray of light so Cyber would think she'd teleported off. 

Cyber growled. "Bitch." He teleported down. "I'm impressed you made it this far! But you can't beat me! Get ready!"

Zero started counting. "That's the second time someone's said that," he muttered. "Is there some sort of Manual for Mavericks or something?"

Cyber stopped. "Well, Mr. Smartly-Pants, you probably don't know one thing about me."

Zero looked up. "Chaos gave me a tip that your teleportation abilities in battle are limited," he responded.

Cyber inhaled. Damn. Zero was quite correct, and assuming he hadn't beaten Split Mushroom yet, was still no match. Zero started meditating, and Peacock dove.

Zero's eyes flashed open. Peacock grinned until Zero jumped back, leaving a second form behind. Peacock smashed into it, sparks flying. Peacock felt the pain as the form singed his wires, melting them together. He thought he felt something explode.

Zero watched Peacock wither in pain. "Didn't know I could do that," he muttered. Peacock smiled. "There will be much you learn here, boy..."

With that, Peacock aimed his laser at Zero. Zero blinked, then threw another "soul body." Peacock howled with pain, but fired the laser. However, it went straight back at the second body. Peacock screamed as the body disappeared and the laser hit him. 

Zero fired another body. Peacock lay silent. Zero walked over to him, and kicked him over.

"Poor guy." No sympathy reached his words. Havoc giggled, but stayed invisible. "Well, you would know something about that, wouldn't you? You reach agony every night in your dreams."

Zero looked towards the voice. "Leave my dreams out of this! Are you controlling them?"

Havoc apparently shook her head. "Surely not. It is not wise to tamper with a Reploid's mind... especially one as fragile as yours, Zero. Death follows you everywhere, doesn't it? That pretty little girl of yours is even on Sigma's hit list, therefore on mine."

"You leave Iris out of this!" Zero shouted. "This is between you and me, Havoc! I can wipe you out in an instant!" He readied his beamsaber. 

Havoc turned visible and jumped down close to Peacock's body. "Yes, I know you could... but will you take the chance?" She reached down and took out Cyber's control chip. "I may be the only one keeping her alive... you know quite well that when _every_ Maverick wants someone dead, the person dies."

Zero slashed at Havoc, who laughed as the saber passed harmlessly through her. Zero growled. "Not me, and not X. You've been trying to kill him for seven years!"

Havoc gave a shrill laugh, seemingly too old for a ten-year-old girl. "Well. I can safely say that not _every _ Maverick wants you both dead. Some want to convert you, some want to, yes, kill you, and some want to kill the humans, with or without you in their way."

Zero and Havoc glared at each other, both wanting to rip each other to pieces. Havoc shrugged and smiled gleefully, and disappeared. Zero watched her with solemn eyes.

"Leave Iris alone..."

"Then the man flew into the tower, and was never seen again..." Chaos wiped a tear from her eye. "That was a good story."

Double and Iris nodded, afraid. "Chaos, the killer escapes..." Iris spoke up, "And the world is doomed."

"Hmm...? Oh, yes, that bit." Chaos flipped through the book. "Oh well. The world was better off with him in it anyway."

Zero walked in the capsule room, to find Iris and Double tied up to chairs. He looked at Chaos. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm reading them a bedtime story. Mother Goose would approve."

"With slashed-killer stories, I'm sure she _wouldn't_ have approved." Double told her. Chaos showed no intention that she heard. "So, Zero-man, what'd ya learn?" Chaos snapped her fingers and the ropes broke free. 

"I learned that your sister is a bit-"

"Hey, hey," Chaos stood up. "She's still family. Shut yer mouth and get past that." She flipped open a capsule for Zero. He shook his head, refusing. 

"Nah. I learned that the Mavericks are..." he stopped, looking at Iris. The less she knew, he thought, the better. "...also behind these attacks. Chaos, your sister has been watching many of these battles, hasn't she?"

"Reports," Chaos said, absentmindedly, spraying Windex on the capsule door. "We must know everything..."

The group stared at her. Chaos shrugged. "It was our purpose to learn, dimbats," she told the group, wiping the glass casing. "We have infinite knowledge. Do you really want to know any more?"

The group shook their heads. Double smiled. "Well, I'd better hit the hay." He waved. "Goodbye, Chaos!"

"Evil alien!" She called back, waving her hand. Iris nodded. "Chaos, did you say I could sleep in your room?"

Chaos nodded. "Yup. I'll be fine in my own house, twelve dimensions from here." She waved as Iris said goodbye. Zero started to follow.

"Don't." Zero turned to Chaos, who was still cleaning. "She'll be fine. I've promised to protect her to Colonel."

"But.... the Mavericks want her dead!" Zero protested, angry. 

"I know," Chaos replied absentmindedly, still cleaning. Zero sighed. She was pretty unreachable at this point. Chaos yawned. "I gave X his armor part," She told him. "Light was pretty ticked to see me... again."

Surprise filled Zero. "You knew Dr. Light?" Chaos nodded. "Yeah. Him and the original Megaman... they were almost just like you!"

Zero spun Chaos around, obviously angry. Chaos looked up at him, squirting the bottle on his armor out of reflex. Zero paid it no mind. 

"Then you know who made me." It wasn't a direct demand, but Zero meant for it to be one.

Chaos pointed to the capsule. "There is where your answers lie... not in me." She ducked under his arms and walked off.

Chapter eleven

"Meow."

X patted Computo's head out of reflex. "Thank you for the wake-up call, Computo. I know we're scrambling, and I know we're in a code red, but I really, really want to sleep."

Computo snuggled up to his face. She spat in it. "Meow, Blue-boy." 

X sat up, wiping his face with his sheets. "Uck! You stupid cat..."

Computo slashed his back, and then jumped off on the floor. She raced around, knocking X over, facefirst, and laughed. 

"Lazy bum," she told him. "Meow." She walked off. "Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow." 

X looked at the clock from the floor. Five wasn't too bad a time to wake up...

"Hey, Double," X yawned, walking into the Observatory. "What's my mission?"

Double turned around in the chair. "You're mission? How'd you know?" He stared blankly, obviously not realizing that Computo Cat had an uncanny ability to find anyone, or anything in the base. And when she had no purpose, she had an uncanny ability to catch the Hunters at embarrassing times.

"You still have a lot to learn about Computo, kid. Like how resourceful she is."

Double blinked. "It's a girl? I thought it was an it."

X shrugged. "She's also a strange Reploid. Between her and Chaos, Gold is pulling out her hair with their Bio-scans."

Double nodded. "Strange... anyway, you get a fun mission this time." Double pulled up a screen, showing Jet Stingray. 

"He destroyed the city, then escaped to the sea," Double explained. "Further research shows he was attacking the city, not trying to save it."

X nodded. "Understood. I'll be on my way."

"Good luck with the speed bike!"

X stared blankly at the speed bike. "I'm supposed to ride this?"

"Duh," The Reploid told him. "You can't swim it, and you can't teleport there. This baby's a new model, 100.3. She'll get you there- but you had better not crash. She's _mine_."

X nodded. "Well.... I'll try. I hope I don't crash. How much does she cost?"

"12."

X blinked. "Million," the Reploid finished. "She's a _prototype_."

X nodded, then hopped on. "This is the brakes, the speed control, and the weapon system. That hasn't been tested yet, but use it instead of your normal weapon."

X nodded. "Thanks."

Spikerose watched as Jet Stingray ran into the small room. She was sitting on a plant, otherwise she would have been underwater completely. Jet cursed as he opened a healing capsule. Spikerose watched him, shaking her head. 

"The purpose is to stay hidden, Stingray."

Stingray growled. "It's not my fault. Damn you! Damn you all! It's impossible to be a member of Repliforce and _not_ be hidden!"

Spikerose's eyes flashed. Stingray held his tongue. "The shipment is in the back. He won't be able to stop you."

Spikerose nodded. "We're taking off tonight. Remember that." She flung her ring to the top, where it became a whip. She saluted him before lifting off. X walked in, and Spikerose knew her friend was doomed.

Chaos was working furiously at the keyboard. Type one document, type the other... 

X came in, soaked. Double handed him a towel. "Thanks," X told him. Chaos sighed and let the keys type themselves. 

"Well, what did you find out?"

"That I somehow acquired Walrus's ability." X looked suspiciously at Chaos. She shrugged. "You absorbed his weapon chip. Light designed it so. Stop looking at me like _I _ made it happen."

X sighed, and died off. Double stood around him, eager to please his hero. "Are you okay, X?"

X nodded. "I'm fine... do I have a new mission?"

Chaos adjusted her glasses. "As a matter of fact... yes. Damn." Chaos read the report, at normal speed, so X supposed she was tired, like everyone else. 

"You have to find Slash Beast. He's on a _train_. You understand this perfectly, of course?"

X was staring at the words, "Follow on foot."

"Was Cain drunk?" he asked finally. Chaos shook her head. "X, quickly! The train hasn't left yet!"

She pushed him into the teleportation block, and X disappeared in a blue light. Double stared at her. "The train left already."

"Shhh!" She said, sitting back in her chair, typing. "X don' t know that! He's pretty fast, and he'll be fine."

She called up a message. Colonel stood there, and Double realized it was live.

"Well... you should know why I'm calling, and in case anyone's listening, I won't say why..."

Chaos nodded. "I have to drag her out of the Gardens... but sure."

Colonel nodded, then turned away. He stopped, then looked back. "Chaos... thank you... for everything."

Chaos shrugged. "That's okay." She clicked the link shut. She rose out of her chair, and waved her hand. The door swung open, revealing Zero and Iris.

"The Repliforce has begun heading into space," Zero said coldly. "I'm going to stop them." Iris hung her head sadly, and Chaos's eyes narrowed, but watched as he entered the block. A red light engulfed him, and Chaos pointed to Iris. 

"Well, sugar-plum fairy, it's time I took you back to your home. I know you wanted peace, but sometimes it's the hardest thing to achieve."

The two left, and Double watched.

Slash knew there was an enemy on his train. He could sense it, and every inch of his body was attuned to it. 

He was still surprised when X came bumbling down the crates, and jumped back up. Slash's spikes stood up on end.

"Challenging my unit was both foolish and reckless! You are nothing more than my prey... One that is soon to be retired!" With startling speed, Slash Beast ran straight at X. X barely jumped, but was so afraid, even his _armor_ changed colors.

Slowly, he realized that he had acquired Stingray's weapon. He fired, and Slash gave a yelp of surprise. X fired again, and again.

The seeker-drones found Slash Beast perfectly. They rammed into him, and even crawled up in his skin. X puked as Slash fell to the ground, eyes empty and blood spilling, while you could still hear the drones feeding off the blood in delight.

Slowly, the train came to a stop. X looked up at the entrance, the Repliforce's train loading station. X pushed his teleporter button and went off, leaving the Reploids that would find the body wondering.

Havoc sang softly into the night, matching the tune that Owl sang. He was a cheerful bloke, always good for cheer and happiness, or a friend. He wasn't easily roused, but the attack on his unit was forcing him to whistle. But, angrily, more and more Reploids died before his eyes on the screen. He couldn't keep it in anymore, especially when Zero ran through the door.

"Why did you judge us as Mavericks!?" He flew up in the air, his eyes on fire.

"Wait! Stop the coup!"

"No! We're _justified_ in doing this!" Owl dove at Zero, hoping to ram him down. Havoc stopped. Zero swung with his saber, and Owl's wing appeared hurt. However, Owl just hovered back in the air, and threw down a small bomb, which exploded into a huge twister. Zero was caught in the updraft, and fought to just stay on the ground. But fate had its way, and Zero was thrown onto the middle platform on the beginning of the ship. 

Havoc gave out a small gasp, seeing that Zero was playing possum. Owl dove-

Havoc turned away, but in time to see Owl's head go flying. Zero couldn't have taken another hit.

"Havoc!" he called, knowing she was there. "Where are you, Havoc?" He looked around. "Couldn't stomach this?"

Havoc appeared behind him, hitting him in the spine. "Did," she responded. Zero growled as he turned around. For a brief minute, Havoc's face changed into Iris's. "Oh, Zero," she mimicked, "The Repliforce has started the coup..." Havoc's face turned back and she laughed as Zero's saber passed harmlessly through her, with smoke following it's trail. Havoc disappeared.

Zero ran through the door, only to find...

Colonel, waiting for him. Zero gasped, but realized Colonel was looking for a battle.

"I don't want to fight," Zero told him, looking at the door. "Step back."

Colonel gave a small chuckle, but it disappeared. "I'm sorry." he actually looked sad. "I can't let you through." He readied his beamsaber. Zero did the same.

"Iris will be sad, if she loses you..." 

"Don't be so presumptuous, Zero!" Colonel spat, obviously not wanting to be reminded of the incident. "Save it after you've defeated me!"

Zero sighed and began meditating. Colonel did the same, and they both were drowned without emotions.

Colonel charged first, swinging his saber wide. Zero jumped up, and using the wall, flipped over. However, Colonel flashed out, and then he flashed in behind Zero. Zero jumped again, angry with himself.

Colonel swung, but Zero matched the swing. The two had equally matched strength, and they both broke off. Colonel flashed out, and Zero started running around like a madman. 

Colonel appeared in front of him, and Zero got a good swing.... except the figure disappeared. Colonel charged at him from behind. Zero threw a soul body at him, distracting him. Colonel jumped to the other side of the gateway.

The two looked at each other, both sad, yet proud of their friend, and of their duty. They broke contact and started running at the other. 

Zero took a mighty leap, and Colonel matched it. Sabers flew.

The two landed opposite ends of each other, standing still. Zero deactivated his saber. Colonel collapsed, using his saber to hold him upright.

"Impressive, Zero," he gasped through his ragged, sharp breaths. "But it's too late!"

"What!?" Zero demanded, turning. He ran up to his friend.

"Repliforce has left for the space! Repliforce.... Repliforce will build a new life!" Colonel stared into the distance, picturing it. Zero shook his head. "...Colonel," He told him sharp, but softly.

Colonel's eyes flickered, and he looked toward his friend. "Zero... tell Iris...ughh..." he doubled over, the saber sliding into a corner. He held himself up by his hands. "Tell Iris... that her brother died... happily...uhhh..." Colonel fell over, his wound exposed. "Goodbye...Zero..."

Zero shook his head. "Colonel!!!" He yelled. "No!!"

Zero teleported in, about the same time X did. Chaos ran up to the two. 

"They've left for outer space! Scramble!"

Zero looked around. "Iris? Where are you! Iris?" He looked at Chaos, who said nothing. "She left with them? No!"

"Maverick hunters, scramble!" a voice said, over the intercom. 

"Don't do this to me, Iris..." Zero ran off, with X following. 

"I'll go out and refuel the tanks," Double told her, leaving. Chaos nodded, and looked out the window. "Colonel..."

"You really liked him, didn't you?" a voice said behind her. Chaos nodded, and Havoc came up to her. "Well, he fought gallantly and well..."

"But he's not Ashitaka," Chaos said, looking up at the sky. "Well, then, I'd better be leaving, too... where's Big Bald?"

Havoc smiled. "Oh, he's taking matters into his own hands, now. I'm supposed to be watching you. To make sure you don't come and kill him."

The two laughed.

A crash was the opening sound in the HQ's airspace. The three Hunters that were there, besides Double, groaned.

"Oh, not again," the first Hunter complained.

"Hey, watch it!" the second called. The third shrugged and piled supplies into the plane.

Double scratched the back of his head. "I'm terribly sorry..." Suddenly, Double's ears picked up a beeping. He pressed his intercom.

"It's me," a voice told him, angry. "Those hunters must not be allowed in here! Terminate them!"

"Roger," Double said, nodding.

Meanwhile, the three Hunters took no notice.

"What a freak," the first one said, and the second one laughed. Double started glowing with a strange light. The third Hunter gasped. "Double? What's the matter?"

Double's arms crossed, but at that point, you could tell they had changed. He spun around, and transformed into a...well... different-looking Reploid. Maybe even a Maverick, the third one thought, dropping his supplies and running to the radio transmission. 

Double's wristbands suddenly unleashed spikes, and Double gave a wild grin as he sliced through the first two hunters. The yelled in pain, with their bodies being slashed and all, but it was a fairly short and painful death. 

"This is a Maverick Hunter, 17th unit," the third spoke quickly. "Commander X, please respond! Ahhhhh!" 

Double sliced through the Reploid's chest. The Reploid gave a few kicks, but fell silent. Double picked up the radio speaker. 

"This is X! What happened? Report!"

Double pressed the button. "Nothing to worry about," he lied, almost chuckling.

"No further transmissions unless necessary to carry out the operation!" X sounded pissed.

"Understood."

"I'm breaking contact now."

Double threw down the speaker. "And now, X will be my next target!" He started laughing, and walked past the dead Hunters. 

"Whoo... _that's_ filling up the fuel tanks, isn't it?"

Double growled. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, human. And you know it."

Chaos jumped down, and whacked him on the head. "Okay." She disappeared, leaving Double alone. "Well, I see why Hunters go crazy..."

Chapter twelve

Chaos showed X and Zero their spaceships. "I don't think you're both able to land in the same place. You can land on opposite ends of the ship, but you must leave at different times. We've provided you with this brand new spaceships... and one more thing... DON'T MESS UP!!!" She waved happily. 

X and Zero nodded, although things were bothering them. Chaos gave them a final word. "From this point on, you're on your own. I, and Havoc, will take unimportant roles... we can't save you. You are ON YOUR OWN. Don't die."

X and Zero nodded, and took to their planes. This was it, and they could sense it. They didn't need Chaos's warning to tell. 

Iris was sobbing in her room. "Why, why, why Zero!? Why?" She pounded her fists on her bed, ignoring the plants in front of her.

The rose she had glowed, and she stopped sobbing enough to watch it glow. Spikerose climbed out, as the flower became bigger. Iris looked up pitifully. Spikerose held a crystal in her hand. Looking down at Iris, she said finally, "Take this." 

"I can't..." Iris stared at the purple crystal.

Spikerose slapped her upside the head. "You're on the flipping' spaceship, and you don't have a choice. This is Colonel's soul crystal. He told me to give it to you, when you need to fight."

"Who fought him?" Iris asked stupidly. She knew. 

"Zero," Spikerose told her. "You knew that. They're arriving. We must be on our guard." Spikerose called up a screen. "You can wait in there... It's on the way to the final weapon... he'll go there. Do what you will."

Iris took it, and it started glowing. "I will," she whispered. "For you, Colonel."

X stood at the entryway. The gate was menacing, and the gate was also inviting. X walked in it, afraid of who he might find. Another Boss?

Inside, stood a chubby, yellow character. X stood in shock, until he found his voice. The voice wasn't even capable of expression. "Double...what... Why are you here?"

Double started laughing, the evil laughter that makes your hair stand on end, and a wet spot on your pants. He spoke. "The Mavericks, Hunters, and Repliforce... Idiots, all of them! They're making my job to easy!"

X gasped. "W...What are you talking about? Double, what are you saying!?" X was on the verge of tears. 

Double grinned, then transformed, showing his true self, a Jell-O-man with weird armor. X would have found it amusing, had the situation been appropriate.

"Think it over in heaven! Die, X!"

Watching from her monitor, Spikerose gasped. "The Mavericks... here..." She turned to the nearest officer. "Get a code red! Now! All Repliforce members off the station!" How could she not have seen it?

The Repliforce member looked curious. "Why, commander?"

"Because the Mavericks are on the station! Sigma's come back, and he's got control of the weapon!" She stood up. "I'm going to get Iris and General... do as I say! Immediate evacuation!"

The member nodded, then ran off, as did everyone else. 

Zero's ears picked up the siren, and watched as the crew evacuated their new base. However, he thought the alarms were for him.

Slowly, he entered the double-doors.

"Iris!" Zero exclaimed, stopping. She had been waiting for him... she held him responsible... She held a glowing ball in her hands, with a small tear on her face.

"So you fought with my brother..." she said softly.

"I'm sorry..." he told her, looking down.

"Then it's over. Everything." Her voice was sharp and cold, unusual for her. The tear disappeared, and her eyes narrowed.

"Wait Iris! Listen to me!" Zero threw out his hand, as if it would stop her all be itself.

"Goodbye, Zero."

"Iris!"

Iris threw the ball up into the air, and flew up herself. Her ponytail flapped around uselessly as a mech. armor surrounded her. 

Zero readied his beamsaber, for what seemed like the millionth time, only in self-defense this time. His meditation technique was not possible in the situation, and he felt his heart stop. 

"Damn! How could I lose to a weakling like you..." Double gasped, laying injured. He spat onto the ground.

"Double tell me! Why did you do this? You were so promising..."

Double started laughing again. "Ah... you're so nieve, X! I was sent as a spy from the very beginning!"

X stood in shock. "Double! I trusted you!" Tears streaked down his face, as once again, another piece of his heart was torn out. 

"Hahahahaha! That neiveness may be your fatal flaw! Goodbye, X! See you in the afterlife!" Double winked, then died, laughing.

"Double!" X cried, but Double started exploding, causing a small chain reaction in the room. X rushed into the door behind it, only to find... General.

"Iris!" Zero cried, racing up to her, after the battle was finished. She had put up a good fight, no doubt about that, but still...

"Iris!" He skidded to a stop by her side. 

"Zero..." she uttered, looking up at him. 

"Hang in there, Iris..." Zero pleaded. Iris looked up at him, troubled. "Stay away from Repliforce. Let's live together, in a world... where only Reploids exist..." 

"Iris, there's no world just for Reploids. It's only a fantasy." 

Iris sighed. "I know," she said, "but I wanted to believe it! I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist... with you...." She held out her hand, reaching for him. He took it with both his hands, covering it. "Iris..."

Iris smiled, straining, and then went limp. She had tried. But now Zero would still care about her... forever... he'd meet her in heaven... she couldn't hear the alarms anymore... but there weren't any where she was going. 

"Iris!" Zero cried, shaking her. "Iris! Iris! Iris!" He called as if her name would bring her back. Finally he accepted the loss. "Iris..." he choked out.

He let out a wild scream as the rose, holding Iris's dead body. "No! This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... What am I fighting for!?"

He lay Iris's body down. "I'm sorry...." He lost it. He broke down then and there. 

Spikerose watched from a high tower. "It's all my fault," she uttered, looking at her hands. "What's more important to me, my friends, or a mission?" She didn't cry, her eyes didn't allow her to. She had a mission to warn the General. But now it was a time for silence. Remembrance. Pity. Forgiveness. 

"General! What are you going to do?"

General stared blankly at X. "We are going to build a nation for the Reploids. That's our ultimate goal. We'll fight with anyone who tries to interfere with our independence."

X argued. "There must be alternatives to mindless fighting!"

The General thought, the shook his head. "We were called Mavericks without justifiable reason. What choice did he have other than to fight?"

"...but..."

"It's too late now! Get Ready, X!" The General stood, two stories high. X felt small, and gulped.

Spikerose stood beneath the moon, growing closer. The base had been evacuated, but only five remained. Zero entered the room.

"...Sp...Spikerose."

She looked at him. "I'm not going to fight you, Zero, even if you ask and demand me to. I'm thinking about all this crap." She smiled. "My twin... he would not have done anything quite so reckless. I'm called Spikerose, but he's called Axle Spikerose Red. Strange human name, I think. He's like that."

Zero said nothing, trying not to tell her about Iris. Spikerose did not ask, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zero... it wasn't your fault."

Zero stared up at her. "I killed her."

"I allowed her to be killed," Spikerose said bitterly. "I gave her the crystal, thinking she'd use it for an escape, or maybe to fight you, but at the time I didn't care. Zero," she said, staring him straight in the eye, "What is more important to you? Your friends or your mission?"

"My mission," he answered finally. "Why? Morality preaching?"

Spikerose gave a sad smile. "Maybe we should all rethink that question. Iris showed me that." 

"What!? What's happened?" X asked, falling to the ground.

"It can't be... the weapon must be malfunctioning..." X saw fear in the half-exploded General's eyes.

"General!" X called. "What do you mean?"

"Someone else is controlling it! Hurry, X! The earth is in danger!"

"Alight," X said, nodding. _This is what Chaos meant... you cannot die..._ "I'll stop the weapon myself!"

Chapter thirteen

Zero ran into Sigma first.

Sigma started laughing. "Good work, Zero!"

Zero froze. "You're...Sigma! So it was...you!"

Sigma laughed. "Yes! Simply brilliant! You even defeated Colonel and Iris!" Sigma laughed even harder. "That bitch needed to be disposed of..."

"...You made me do it!" Zero cried.

"No. You wanted to destroy them. Allow me to remind you that I was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters...."

The two turned to watch a videoscreen, which was been provided by Havoc, who traveled back in time, turned invisible, and taped the entire thing. She started the tape. 

It began with two soldiers standing outside a warehouse. Sigma came up behind them. "What's our current situation?"

The two were taken by surprise, which quickly turned into awe. "...Commander!"

"Where's the red Maverick that wiped out Gamma's unit?" Sigma asked, incredulously. Apparently, Gamma was a great Hunter. 

"In...Inside," the second one said, finding his voice. "He's inside that door!"

Sigma gave a nod. "You may leave now. I'll take care of this personally."

"By yourself, commander?" The first one asked. That was a lot to take on, even for Sigma. With so many who had been killed...

"I don't want anymore of my people being sacrificed!" Sigma responded. He walked off, leaving the two wondering, each saying _why_ the commander felt he could take on a Maverick as dangerous as this.

Sigma paid them no heed as he walked up to the warehouse doors. They were rusted, but he pryed them open without much difficulty. He looked into the basement, as the moldy aroma reached him, causing him to wrinkle up his nose. 

A red figure with blonde hair spilling out of a ponytail looked back at him. Sigma at first thought him to be a girl, but that changed as the Maverick yelled, trying to punch him. Sigma dodged coolly and calmly, for he had learned that when you fight with anger, little is ever accomplished. The Maverick threw a kick, but Sigma also dodged this. 

The Maverick tried punching again. Sigma looked for an opening, and threw the Maverick's head into the wall with a sickening thud. Sigma looked up, waiting for a sign that the Maverick had given up. However, the Maverick seemed amused, like Sigma was still his prey, but one that was to be beaten harder. Sigma gave a small groan as the Maverick took a pipe and landed on the tube opposite Sigma. Sigma activated his sword, ready to attack. The Maverick soon lost his pipe. 

Sigma grinned as he dove for the final blow. 

He did not grin afterward. The Maverick did, laughing, as Sigma held what was left of his upper left arm. His eyes, while they had no pupil, grew smaller in shock and pain. Sigma's first thought was to damn the idiot who thought Reploids should have nerves.

Hours later, the battle was calmer, but Maverick was still kicking Sigma's butt the way a Major League team beats one you scrapped together for a backyard game. Sigma was helpless and in pain, and the Maverick kicked him across the hallway. He then jumped on his back, and began to try and tear Sigma's head _and _his right arm off. Sigma's body started sparking from the strain. 

All the while, the Maverick was laughing, enjoying every groan or scream of pain or fear streak from Sigma. The Maverick couldn't have been happier. All seemed lost. Especially to Sigma.

Suddenly, a huge "W" lit up the crystal on the Maverick's helmet. The Maverick screamed in pain, standing, and off Sigma. The Maverick couldn't move, but was in more pain than Sigma had probably been in for the past few hours. 

Sigma was stunned for a bit, but soon his instincts took over. He got up, and with his right hand, punched the Maverick's crystal, shattering the crystal and sending the Maverick flying.

Sigma walked out of the building, limping. 

The two soldiers watched in awe. "Look it's commander Sigma!" 

"You owe me ten bucks!" Someone yelled across the warehouse, but the cry was unheard. The second soldier gaped. "Incredible. Now I'm sure there's no one who's a match for the Commander." He took another glance, and saw the injury. "What!?"

Sigma's voice was interrupted by breathing. "Take...that red Maverick to the repair center....an-and call Dr. Cain... I wish to have that Maverick studied..."

The hunter stood. "Commander, are you okay?"

"Silence!" Sigma roared, walking off.

"Zero! You were a Maverick?" Sigma asked, in the present.

"What's your point?" Zero asked, not caring. "Are you that surprised?"

Sigma took this in. _What a perfect killer... he doesn't' even care..._ "Ah... Zero, you're most impressive!"

"Sigma... I will defeat you!"

Sigma laughed and disappeared. Zero ran through the double doors, knowing Sigma wasn't going to run. Zero cracked his knuckles. This time, he wasn't just interested in killing Sigma piece by piece... he was also interested to see if any more of torture was possible to make Sigma pay for what he had done.

"Iris... for you..."

X arrived in time to watch Zero make the final strike. The cloaked figure exploded, and X rushed up to Zero. "Zero! Are you all right?" X asked, concerned.

Zero nodded. "I'm fine X... mentally. But I've been severely damaged. I can continue to fight... I'm sorry."

"Your power drive again?" A voice asked, chuckling. "Let me help you get back to your ship." The two turned to see Chaos. She smiled. "You need to leave at different times if you don't want to collide. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see to it that he is as well." She let Zero lean on her as they walked off. X shook his head. Chaos hadn't played a major role, but it was still a comforting thought to know she was rooting them on.

He watched them as they walked off. He looked around, searching for the final weapon. "Where is it?"

A cold voice floated up behind him. "This is amusing... It really is X..."

X felt cold shock run through his body, again. It seemed no matter how many times it went through him, he never go t used to it. (Oddly enough, he never thought that no matter how many times he destroyed Sigma, he came back to life. Huh.) He turned to face the voice. "You're...Sigma!"

Sigma began laughing, but X had heard the laughter before. "My plan to keep Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters at each others' throats worked perfectly!" He thought. "Double did a good job as a spy!"

X's shock turned to fury. "Why, you..." he said, tight lipped. 

Sigma's laughter continued. "Repliforce are the fools this time! Now all that's left is to destroy Earth with the very weapon that they made!"

"NO!!" X cried. "I"LL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT!!!"

"Try hard, X!" Sigma spat. "Your very life depends on it!"

X barely dodged Sigma's first throw with the scythe. X fired instinctively, and climbed up the wall as Sigma fired laser blasts. X couldn't think straight, and a great whiteness came over him....

when X came to, he had defeated Sigma, in a very bloodily manner. X couldn't remember doing such a thing, and, as he supposed, it was probably for the better. But, as he became more aware of himself, his energy had dropped. And he had a sickening feeling there was a third form.

The floor dropped from beneath him, but he jumped away from it in time. Spikerose stumbled through the door, her eyes glowing, and her ring spinning faster and faster than ever. 

"X... Sigma's not dead yet. I can sense it."

X nodded weakly. "I don't know what happened.... I lost it..."

Spikerose offered no sympathy. "I have come to finish him off, X. Run. The base is going to self-destruct soon, I can promise you."

X said nothing, but rather, watched as Spikerose jumped down, and _floated_ over the ground. Legends said that her power was unlimited. Legends said she could wipe out the earth. Facts said she had never lost a battle. Legends said that she was a god-turned robot. Legends said that when she merged with her brother, they were unbeatable, even against X or Zero, or even with the power of the Sun. Facts said that she was somewhat ditzy, but had a cool sense of calm and a strong sense of justice. Facts said that she cared about people. And Facts had proven that those who wished to challenge her power by destroying those friends ended up dead, more dead than ever before. Spikerose was often called Repliforce's Zero. She was the leader of a special defense unit, a brilliant tracker, and even better fighter. Now, X watched as she began to power up into a sort of... rose. He had been told that her brother looked similar to her final form, but no one was quite sure.

Her hair turned into rose petals, still pulled into a ponytail, and her ring turned into a whip, which she held onto with her right hand. Her boots had grown more plant-like, and her chestplate had no longer a rose embroidered by spikes, but _a _rose, and she wore a helmet which covered all but her eyes. No one had lived long enough to tell about this form.

Sigma was amused. "Finally! Perhaps you will be worth the challenge!"

Spikerose spoke. Instead of her usual alto voice, it was darker, and much thicker. She spoke as if something blocked her mouth, but the words were clear. It was as if something was wrong with her helmet, but the helmet allowed a loud and clear voice. "You don't have any idea."

The battle started with her throwing her whip straight into Sigma's eye, not fighting fair, but also not giving a care about it. Sigma's gun-like body disappeared and an ugly head appeared on the floor. Three other heads moved about, and a powerful fan blew her straight into the mouth. 

Spikerose's whip flew into the gun chamber of the mouth, and the machine broke. It exploded, and she jumped up, and with three flicks of her wrist, all three of the heads exploded as well. Sigma returned to the first, big gun body.

"You are perfect! You should be one of us!"

Spikerose said nothing, but lashed out with her whip once again. Sigma blocked the whip and flung her into a wall. Spikerose fell, but stood up, as if it were no more than backing into a piece of paper. She looked up at three new heads, all trying to kill her, as Sigma fired his gun. Spikerose angrily flicked her whip again, and two heads disappeared, but one was closing in on her. X fired from above, and Spikerose waved her thanks. X waved in return. 

Sigma angrily fired towards X, but Spikerose's whip interfered. Instead of the whip being hurt, it appeared as if she were. The whip is a part of her, X realized.

Sigma appeared to realize this as well, but as the whip was too fast for him to hit, it did him little good. He released three new heads into the air. Spikerose hit all three of them again, but Sigma had what he wanted. He fired in the opening she had created for herself. She was once again rammed into the wall, and for ten seconds, the shot Sigma had fired stayed there, eating at her skin. However, she gave no howl to pain, and just turned around and walked back up, ready to fight. Sigma was impressed with her fighting spirit, and fired. 

She dodged, nevermind the new three heads. X fired at the three heads from above, knowing he would never be able to stand such a thing. Spikerose stared Sigma in the eye, and jumped up, her whip grabbing around Sigma's neck. Sigma felt a small memory appear, one of Zero doing the same, before Spikerose gave a yank, and his neck snapped, and his head fell onto the ground. X couldn't bear to look, but Spikerose spat on Sigma's now-dead face.

"I pity you, Sigma," she told him. "For one so powerful... you are a fool..."

X smiled in relief, but the relief turned to horror, as out of a death instinct, Sigma's hand pulled the trigger, straight to where Spikerose was. Spikerose didn't move, but the blast was powerful enough to disintegrate the head. She powered down to her original self, and X jumped down to her. 

"Spikerose!" She smiled at him, then attempted to stand. She fell, and X picked her up in his arms. "It's okay. I'll get you to a medical center."

Spikerose coughed, and said weakly, "...X. Listen to me. The weapon is headed toward Earth already.... no one can stop it now.... not even the self-destruct sequence...." She shuddered. "I'm sorry X. I tried. I really did."

"That's all we can do... soldier," a familiar voice said behind them. X turned and the two faced General. Although he was damaged, he was limping to the final weapon. "I should be sorry. I should have listened to you and not met with him..."

Spikerose smiled. "That's okay, General. We all make mistakes."

General nodded. "But I can set something right... X, I believe I can stop the weapon with my body."

"But, you'll be killed!" The two shouted together. "You can't do that!" X continued.

"We have no choice. Goodbye, X... Spikerose. Take care of the Repliforce's soldiers for me."

Spikerose nodded as she bit back her tears. The General threw his body in. 

"General!!!" She cried out in vain. "General!!!"

Zero slowly polieted his ship back to the earth, thinking of the events past. Chaos had gone to get X's ship ready, and Zero was alone, unaware of the battle against Sigma taking place. Flashbacks of his creation filled his mind, as well as knowledge of the dream. He remembered the fight against Sigma.

"So... This is what happened to me," he said, staring at his hands. "This is my fate. I couldn't save anyone after all!" He threw his head into his hands, angry at himself. "Iris!" he cried again. Flashbacks of Iris appeared. Her laughing. Asking her brother to stop fighting. 

Dying.

"...Iris..." he whispered, "Do we Reploids...all turn out to be.... Mavericks after all?" His ship automatically sped toward the Earth.

Eventually, days after he landed on Earth, but only about 45 minutes after Zero from the spaceship, X did the same. He sighed thinking about it, and Spikerose was huddled behind him, quiet and badly injured. 

X quietly thought about the Colonel, who he never knew, Double, who he had thought his friend, and finally Sigma, responsible for it all. 

A beeping came in over the intercom. X answered it, and Zero's face came in over the screen. "This is Maverick Hunter Headquarters," Zero told him, looking stern but relieved. 

"Zero!" X cried, happy to see his friend.

"It's good to see you're safe X. I was really worried about you." Zero sounded somewhat truthful. X wondered if Zero wasn't worried at all, knowing he could take care of himself.

"Sorry about that," X told him, thinking.

"Don't worry. It's all over. Go home and rest. You've earned it." X thought Zero was being somewhat cheap, of course he had earned it, destroying Sigma and all, but gave Zero some slack. It's not everyday your girlfriend dies. But there was a question...

"Zero, what... what if I become one of the Mavericks?" X asked quietly.

Zero became surprised. "Don't ask such silly questions! I'm breaking contact now."

"Wait, Zero!" X cried, trying to get Zero to hold on. "I-I'm serious! Zero...if...I become a Maverick, you-you have to take care of me."

Zero thought about this for some time. As he reached his conclusion, he spoke. "Don't be ridiculous. Now hurry on back." He broke the connection, leaving X alone in space.

"Promise me... Zero..."

The battle has ended. Yet somehow, X doesn't feel quite right. 

"What caused all those robots to turn into Mavericks?" "Will it happen to me someday?"

Has X just realized his tragic destiny? It appears X will have to solve the mystery one day... Soon.

The battle has ended. But for some reason, Zero's memories of the past continue to haunt his mind.

As a Hunter, it is his duty to go after Mavericks...

And at the same time, he knows that it is his destiny to defeat his friend one day. 

Two different people.

Two different fates. 

In the future, Zero's decision will lead two great Hunters into tragedy. 

The future is coming.

Epilogue

Spikerose eventually made it out of her medical bed. The new Medical robot, Lifesaver, Gold's understudy, said it was a miracle. She responded she had a purpose, and most of Repliforce followed her guidance. They all asked from the Human Government for a small chunk of land to call their own. The Government gave it to them, and made them promise to allow Humans in on the land. Most humans, though, grew afraid of the land and didn't go. It was a happy ending, somewhat.

X and Zero returned home to Chaos, tired of being fed up with Cain. She greeted them warmly, and listened to their stories. She even somehow retrieved Iris's body for Zero and the two buried it in the Hunter Gardens.

Many years passed in peace, and new Hunters came and new Hunters went. Chaos and Havoc kept things lively during that time period, making sure that X and Zero were never quite bored. During that time, there was a leakage of Slugs, a Siren on the loose, Jackie Chan, and a big, fat, furry cat that caused a lot of trouble. The less said, the better.

Eventually, the question came up to Spikerose if she ever did like X. Spikerose responded with a laughter so loud, that it was heard across the world. Literally.

Eventually the time came, that the new Spotter named Alia, sent X and Zero to find Sigma... but that's another story.

A last little note: When asked what theme song would best fit the fourth war, many songs came up, but perhaps Zero and Spikerose had the best choice. They said the song Drive, by Incubus, would sum up a lot of the lessons learned: Think for yourself, and don't let others control you. Be your own person, and make your own judgments. It is posted here for your own convenience.

Drive By Incubus

Sometimes, I feel the fear of / uncertainty stinging clear

And I can't help but ask myself / how much I let the fear /take the wheel and steer

It's driven me before / and it seems to have a vague / haunting mass appeal

and lately I'm / beginning to find that I / should be the one behind the wheel

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes, yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

I'll be there

So if I decide to waver my chance /to be one of the high

Will I choose water over wine /and hold my own and drive 

It's driven me before /and it seems to be the way /that everyone else gets around

and lately I'm beginning to find /That when I drive my self, my life is found

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes, yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

I'll be there

(musical interlude)

Would you choose the water over wine?

Hold the wheel and drive?

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes, yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

I'll be there

Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do 

No no no, do do do do do-o

Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do 

No, no no no-o


End file.
